


The After

by blizzardfrisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, also 100 percent will be smut later, but they/them pronouns, sorry its part of the story, the reader has a female body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizzardfrisk/pseuds/blizzardfrisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in a post-pacifist run, monsters are on the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> * Every sign is in BSL.  
> * Sorry if it confuses people who don't know it.  
> * I made sure to write what they're saying too, though.

You sat at the table in front of the windows at your favourite coffee shop.  
For now you were just people watching. Watching the people hurry to and from work.  
Sometimes they'd stop in and be needing to go before they even ordered.  
Other times you could tell they were just having a fun day out.

It could be sort of interesting, the kind of characters you'd see.

After a while it died down. You'd been sitting here for a couple hours,  
now on your second cup of coffee, nearing time for your third.  
It'd been a few months now since monsters had resurfaced, but you'd yet to see many.  
You'd seen a few, and talked to some once, but they weren't really common.

You figured it was mostly due to the anti-monster sentiments that were prevalent here.  
Which was... More than stupid in your opinion, but also completely expected.  
Humans didn't like to share amongst themselves, let alone with anything not-human in the first place.  
When you knew very well one human would murder another just because they were a different kind of human,  
you shuttered to think what they're willing to do to any other creature.

Suddenly a child ran in to the coffee shop. They looked a little familiar, but you couldn't quite place them.  
They looked back towards the entrance, then up at the case of food, and pointed excitedly.  
You smiled, they were wanting cheese cake and were apparently very determined to get it.  
It was sure bothering you where you might have known this kid from.

They were small and sort of tan, with brown hair in a bob cut.  
They didn't really look much different than any kid, but the feeling you got from them was kind of weird to you.  
But before you could finish your thoughts, you saw someone walk in after them.  
It was a tall monster, looked like a goat, wearing a dress of some sort. Seeing them you got super curious.  
You focused less on other people and more on them specifically now.

They knelt down and picked up the kid, and spoke something to them.  
They were pretty quiet when they talked, so you had only a small idea of what they were saying;  
though it seems they were just asking the kid what kind of cheese cake they wanted.  
The girl behind the counter today was Marisol, thankfully. She didn't have anything against the monsters,  
so you didn't have to anxiously await to see how they'd be treated.

Marisol seemed to get the idea, and happily assisted. She pulled out the cheese cake, and made the coffee  
that the monster requested. She told them not to worry about paying, the kid looked too excited and she wanted  
them to have a good day about. You were again, super happy it was Marisol's day. You'd seen monsters be mistreated  
and told to leave before, and that was always... Not something you enjoyed. Honestly that was the reason you found  
Marisol's caffe, you weren't one to patron people who held on to their "humans only" view points.

While you were watching, the kid, still in the monster's arms locked eyes with you.  
They made some hand and mouth movements, and the monster let them down. As soon as they hit the ground,  
they ran over to your table and put their hands on it, having the biggest smile on their face.  
They looked like they had something to say.

"Hello, there," you say, smiling back at them. "How are you?"  
They made quick motions with their hands. You knew a little sign language, and you assumed this is what they were using.  
The kid made a "C" shape by their temple and and closed it a few times before pointing to themselves.  
You guessed they noticed you were a little confused, because they moved slower this time.

'Remember me'...

"Oh! You're asking if I remember you?" you questioned, looking at them for confirmation.  
You didn't know if they were mute, or if they were deaf or deafened, so you figured it was best to keep your face towards them,  
and tried to make sure you spoke slowly and clearly so your mouth made the proper shapes.

The kid nodded excitedly, and you hurried to recall what sign language you could.  
You spread your fingers out and stretched your arm across your chest a little, moving your hand in a sort of circular motion.  
' **Familiar** ', you signed. You put two fingers two you head, moved them outwards,  
pointed to them with one, and then slowly waved that one back and forth. ' **What is your name?** '

The looked a little confused, like they expected you to remember them.  
They slowly spelled out their name with their hands, watching to make sure you understood each sign.  
F-R-I-S-K. Their name was Frisk? Suddenly it clicked in your head. 

' _Oh, Frisk!_ '

You smiled happily and theirs returned as well, you finally remembered!  
You put your left thumb in the air and turned it to the left a little before flattening it out to about Frisks' height.  
' **Neighbour kid?** ' you mouthed to confirm.  
Frisk happily nodded their head and motioned for the monster to join you both.  
Smiling, they happily did so.

"Hello, my child," the monster motioned while signing. "I'm Toriel."  
She patted Frisk on the head. "From what I understand, you know Frisk?"  
You nodded to her, sort of reminiscing to yourself.  
"Yes, I used to live next to Frisk and their mother, we--" You stopped yourself, remembering you forgot to sign.  
You repeated yourself, this time with as many gestures as you could remember.

"We used to be neighbours," you began, "but when they went missing, my parents and I moved out of the area."  
You turned to Frisk and clapped the palms of your hands together a couple times, pointed to them,  
and then, the back of your hand showing towards them, stiffened it and put it on top of your other flattened hand, and brought it towards you.  
' **I'm glad you're safe** '.

Frisk apparently had a lot to say, because they turned to Toriel and started moving their hands quickly.  
"Well," Toriel started. "Frisk would like to know if you'd like to come for dinner? They want to talk more."  
You were a little surprised Frisk remembered you, and also they'd want you to visit, but of course you would oblige.  
Who were you to disappoint an adorable kid like Frisk?

Still looking at Frisk you put your hand up to your chin, the back again showing to them, and brought it down,  
slightly brushing over the palm of your other hand, and said " **of course** ".  
Frisk got excited again and Toriel laughed.  
"Alright, then," she said, "leave your number with me, and I'll give you a call."

You nodded and took out some paper.  
You tried to use your best hand writing, because usually it was pretty messy and embarrassing.  
Before leaving, Frisk tugged on your sleeve and made a few more signs.

They motioned to themselves, then straightened all their fingers and bent it over their palms, moving them back and forth twice,  
pointed to you, and lastly faced their palms together with their fingers out stretched, and moved them in a rolling motion,  
as if there were something like play-dough in them.  
' **I'll teach you signs'** '.

You nodded and happily turned your hands in to claw forms, and moved them up and down your chest vertically.  
' **I'm excited** '. With that you waved goodbye to Frisk and Toriel, and watched them leave.  
You hadn't noticed while they were here, but the place seemed to have emptied out.  
Apparently there were a lot of people who came here didn't want to share the same space as the monsters.

You were glad Frisk didn't notice. Knowing them, they'd have blamed themselves for people not liking Toriel.  
But at least it looked like they had a good time talking, and they would get cheese cake when they got home.


	2. Car Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has car troubles because they forget petrol is a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too long or too short (;u; )  
> Please let me know what you guys think, I'm really excited to write this (;u; )

A couple hours after you left the coffee shop, you got a text.  
It was from Toriel, informing you that dinner would be about 8pm,  
and then their address. She also asked if you needed a ride,  
but thankfully you had your own car, so you told her you'd be there.

You did, however, live pretty far away.  
About thirty or forty minutes. Well, it made sense they would,  
it was probably a lot safer. Especially if Frisk was living with them now,  
a lot of humans probably would be upset that a human kid was living with monsters.

It was about 5pm right now, so you still had some time.  
You stood in your bed room, in front of your closet, and looked through your clothes.  
What kind of place did Toriel and Frisk live in? Were their dinners very formal,  
or would jeans be okay? You could ask, but you didn't want to bother her.  
You were just going to wing it, try to pick something nice, and hoped you looked okay.

You pick up a couple hangers and put some outfits together.  
In the end, you decided to go with a black floral skirt, and a turtle neck because it was getting chilly.  
You also went with thigh highs because they made you a little more secure by hiding some of your thighs;  
showing a lot of skin wasn't your thing. You couldn't find the shoes you wanted, so you just put some  
clean looking trainers on and called it good.

It looked nice, but it was still a casual outfit. Walking to the small table by your bed,  
you open up a jewellery box and pick up a neckless that has two wings and a circle attached to it.  
You'd had it since you were little, and it always gave you confidence when you were feeling nervous.

You checked your watch. It said 6pm, so you still had an hour before you had to leave.  
It had been a while since you'd done your hair up, so you decided to mess around with it a bit.  
In the end, you just put it in a half pony tail with a ribbon hair tie and called it good.  
Unfortunately hair styling was not your forte.

It had only been twenty minutes, but you were getting anxious.  
You decided to go ahead and leave, if you got there too early, you could just sit in your car.  
You cleaned up your room as best you could and before you left, grabbed something off the table in your kitchen.  
It was a little dinosaur plush. The last time you saw Frisk, they'd left this at your house, and you really wanted to give it back.  
Maybe they'd be happy to see it again. They'd been really attached to this at the time.  
You remembered Frisk naming it Riley.

Tucking the plush in to your bag and throwing the straps on your shoulder, you head out.  
Maybe it was good to leave early, in case you got lost. You did have a GPS, but those things were only so reliable.  
You got in your car and started it up, and slowly merged in to traffic.  
Your GPS began calling off directions to get you on the quick lanes, and your ride started.  
You figured you'd listen to some music while you drove, it might make it go quicker.

*

Well. Here it was 7:30, and you were on the side of the road, and your car wouldn't start.  
How was that for a kick in the ass? You tried sending Toriel a text message but your signal wasn't that great,  
so all you could do was hope that it'd go through. You leaned against your car.  
This would happen the one night you had to be somewhere. 

You looked up at the sky. It looked pretty menacing, like it was going to storm, which was not what you needed.  
To be stuck in your car on a chilly night with rain and thunder.... That was not your idea of a fun night.  
All you could really think to do was keep checking your phone and hoping you got enough signal for your phone to send.  
You decided to climb up on the bonet of the car and hold your phone in the air, just to see if you could get a bit more.  
Wasn't your best idea, but really, sitting and waiting wasn't any better of one.

You moved around a little, trying to make sure you didn't fall off. It was now you were thankful you hadn't found the  
other shoes you were looking for, or it would have been even easier for you to fall off.  
You kept trying, but to no avail. You let out a frustrated grumble.

"These cell phones, what are they good for?!" you complained, "If I can't even call for help, what's the point?"

When you finally started to pay attention again, you noticed car lights were slowing down behind you.  
At first you thought it might be Toriel coming to your rescue, but then you realised they'd have been coming from the  
other direction. Now you were uncomfortable to say the least, with this strange car obviously coming up to you.  
It wasn't really common in the areas for people to stop and help each other, too many things could go wrong.

The person that stepped out of the car was maybe and inch or two taller than you, give or take, and they looked  
like they had a bit of a bigger body type. They were wearing jeans and a big winter jacket.  
You tried to see if maybe you knew them, but their hood was up, so you couldn't see their face.  
They started walking, and stopped right next to your car door and seemed to look up to you.

"hey, do you need some help?" they asked, keeping their hands in their pockets. "i know a little about cars, i can check it out for ya."

On one hand, you needed the help, even if you were late. On the other, here was a creepy dude asking if you wanted his help.  
You jumped off your car on the opposite side of him, making sure there was a bit of your car and some extra space between you two.  
You were sort of sizing him up, seeing if maybe you'd be able to take him if you had to. You were also worried about his pockets,  
and what he might have in them if you got too close, or if you didn't watch them.  
You took one last minute to decide.

"Actually, I'm fine," you answered, trying to give your most confident tone. "I just texted my mum, she'll be here in a sec."

"if you're sure," he shrugged, then leaning against your car. "but my texts don't usually go through here, so maybe i should wait with you."

You made a face. You really didn't want to wait with this strange guy for a fictional ride they'd eventually figure out wasn't coming.  
Despite how you tried you couldn't think of any way to get him to go away. You decided to look at your other options.  
If you had to run, there were a few places you could hide. But if you had to fight you were pretty option less, all you had were fists.  
You were in a tight spot and you didn't know what to do.

Suddenly you heard the other door open and close, and a taller figure got out. This one looked feminine.  
All you could remember was the Bonnie and Clyde movie you watched a few days ago. Or some murder duo.  
But instead she just put her hands on her hips and walked towards the shorter figure. As she came in to the light from the lamp post,  
you could see she was a monster. She looked like a fish. She was wearing a white jumper, some slacks, and an eye patch.

"Knock it off, Sans," she said glaring at him. "You're scaring her."  
The short man pulled down his hood and and shrugged. It sort of startled you a little bit.  
"i can't help that," he said his tone sounding like he was amused at almost scaring me to death. "i am a skeleton."  
The girl shot a glare at him, then looked up at you. You must have had a look on your face that betrayed the  
brave front you were trying to put on, because she actually started apologising to you.

"Sorry about him," she said rubbing the back of her head. "He means well, but..."  
She put her hands back on her hips and shifted all her weight on one foot.  
"Since we're kind of new here, I think he forgets people don't know us, and can come off creepy to strangers."

You didn't really completely trust them, but you felt a little better.  
If they weren't going to kill you, maybe they could point you to a pay phone.  
Or something like that.

"O-oh, " you stuttered, "It's fine, I just... I thought you were human; we don't usually do stuff like this for each other."  
You blushed a little, feeling embarrassed. "Usually if they do, it ends up badly."

The woman looked surprised, like she didn't really expect you to say that. She started laughing loudly, breaking her tough exterior.  
"So, you were afraid of us because you thought we were _human_?" she slapped her knee. "That's rich!"  
She turned to the skeleton, Sans if you remembered hearing right, and slapped his arm.  
"Two monsters in front of her and the reason she was scared is because she thought we were human."

Apparently she thought that was hilarious. Not that you could blame her, it was kind of ironic.  
All these monsters around and it was the people you were afraid of.

"Listen," she began turning back to you. "I'm Undyne, and this short stack of bones is Sans."  
She leaned her elbow on his head and he just sat there and looked unsatisfied with how he was being used for an arm rest.  
You felt bad for him, but understood. The struggle of being short and having tall friends was real.  
"Did your car break down?" she asked, "Or did you run out of petrol?"

You admitted you did, in fact, run out of petrol. You hadn't thought to fill it up before you left.  
In your mind you still had another two days of driving before you had to put more in, but that was sort of void  
when you decided to make a long trip like this. It was really embarrassing now that you thought about it.  
Apparently this was also funny, as Undyne let out a laugh and Sans at least chuckled at it.

"Well, we have some spare petrol in the back of our car, we'll fill it up for you," she walked back towards the car,  
unlocked it, and grabbed a red looking plastic container with a tube on it. She had started filling it up before you could  
object. You didn't have any way to thank or repay them for this. You told her that, and she just told you not to worry,  
eventually she'd probably be in the same situation and would want someone to do this, too.

She told Sans that they'd probably ought to get going, or they'd be late, and went to wait in the car.  
What time was it, 7:45? You were going to be late, too. You hoped you could apologise properly to Toriel and Frisk.  
Sans turned to look at you and he had a big smile on his face, but it felt like that was his resting face.

"sorry for scaring you, kid," he said. "i didn't really think how it might come off to someone, just talking to them like that."  
You shook your head. It wasn't his fault after all, he was trying to help.  
"Don't worry about it," you replied trying to assure him. "I really do appreciate it... I still feel bad I don't have anything to repay you with."  
Sans laughed and sighed. "like Undyne said, it's ok. maybe someday we'll be in a pinch and you'll come along."

He put his hood back up, and turned away from you.  
"well, we're late for an engagement, so, we'll see you around, kid."

He went back to the driver's side of the car and started it back up, slowly pulling back out on to the road and being careful to avoid you.  
Undyne waved from the passenger's side as they drove away. You needed to go too, and quickly followed suit.  
You got in your car and pulled out, following your GPS's directions once more. It was 7:50, so you were going to be a little late,  
but you should still make it within a reasonable amount of time. You were so excited to give Frisk their little plush.

*

About twenty minutes later, 8:13 by your watch, you found the house. It was a decent size, you were surprised.  
There were two other cars in the car park area, and you pulled in to the side of them.  
You got out of your car and walked up two small paths of stairs and stopped at the door, brushing yourself off a little.  
You looked around for a second and pushed the door bell. Toriel came to the door, holding a tablet in their hands.

"Ah, you're here!" she said opening the door. "We're so glad you could make it, my child."  
Toriel motioned for you to enter the house, and you did, thanking her.

"Sorry I'm late," you said "I had a bit of car troubles."  
Your face turned slightly red with embarrassment, you still couldn't believe you let that happen.

"Oh?" she said, her tone hit a curious note. "That's funny."  
She closed the door behind you and started walking towards the kitchen. You followed.  
"A couple of good friends said they ran in to a human on the road."

As you both entered the kitchen you saw another strange skeleton monster, tall, wearing a red cape,  
and then Undyne and Sans. They looked surprised to see you. You were about to say something when you felt arms around your waist.  
You smiled as you looked down and saw it was Frisk. You bent down and hugged them and signed some things with them.  
You told them you had a present for them after dinner, if they wanted. Which, of course, they did.

Frisk signed with Toriel and she nodded at them, then Frisk ran off.  
"Frisk says they're going to set the table now," she announced, "but no one's allowed to look because it's a surprise".  
Everyone sort of chuckled. That kid was too cute. You really did enjoy spending time with them before,  
so you were glad they were back. You also had a few questions for Toriel too, but now didn't seem to be a good time.

She told you you could put your bag in the living room and pointed through the doors.  
You nodded and she walked towards the stove, apparently getting stuff to dish out the food that was just about done.  
You suddenly looked over to where the others had been and noticed Undyne was talking to the taller skeleton, but Sans was gone.

"hey," Sans' voice came from behind you. "so this is where you had to be?"  
You spun around, a little startled. That's the second time in the same night he's done that.  
"Yeah," you answered. "I used to be Frisk's neighbour, Toriel and I met in a coffee shop earlier today,"  
you rubbed the back of your head. It sounded silly when you said it.  
"Frisky wanted me to come to dinner, so..."

Sans nodded. "that makes sense," he said. "Frisk did seem excited to see you."  
You asked Sans how he knew Frisk, but he didn't seem ready to say. You apologised and tried to change the subject,  
but Frisk came back in the room and said the settings were done, so you all needed to come sit down.  
You were the guests, so they and Toriel would serve you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying it so far!  
> I promise it'll get better as it goes on, but for now I'm just introducing people.  
> If you guys have any suggestions, my blog is here:  
> http://blizzardfrisk.tumblr.com/ and the fic blog is http://friskyblizzard.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks so much!


	3. Text Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader eats dinner with two or four monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part will be a short, mini chapter.  
> I just wanted to have one where the reader mainly interacts with Frisk,  
> but I wrote a little Sansy in there too.

Frisk motioned for you and the others to move in to the dining room.  
All the others went before you, since you were the only one who didn't know where you were going.  
Once you stepped in to the room, you were a little surprised, to be honest; it was quite big.  
In the middle of the room was a big, rectangle table that had at least three vases of flowers on it,  
and an incredibly nice table liner. You were almost afraid to touch it.

Frisk ended up sitting you guys in a way that felt pretty random to you,  
but everyone happily did stay in the places that you were put. You guess no one really minded.  
Undyne sat in the middle, with the tall skeleton on her left; across from him was Sans, and you sat across from Undyne.  
It was only a little after you sat that Toriel and Frisk both came through the door, holding a pot.  
Frisk leaned between you and Sans and placed a small metal circle on the table, followed by Toriel  
sitting the pot on it, and removing the lid, letting steam fill the room for just a minute.

Frisk ran around to the other side of the table and grabbed Undyne's plate, handing it to Toriel.  
She dipped in to the pot with a huge, fork like thing and pulled out noodles covered in red sauce; spaghetti.  
Making sure she put the noodles nice and neat on the plate, she handed it back to Frisk, who put it in front of Undyne.  
They made their rounds, and eventually filled the empty plates as well. As soon as they had, Frisk quickly  
ran to sit next to you, and Toriel sat next to Undyne.

The evening went rather smooth with most of your conversation being with Frisk, some signing, and some writing.  
Frisk had decide that along with signs, they needed to teach you how to improve your hand writing as well.  
You kind of giggled, you did need to improve it, it looked terrible. Definitely not suiting of an adult.  
You agreed to visit often enough that you could learn a good amount. You have no idea why Frisk liked you so much,  
but you definitely weren't going to argue about it.

Frisk looked and you and held one finger in the air, and wiggled it a little, pointed to you, and then turned it to a claw form and  
made a scratching motion in front of their eye, lastly moving their finger, kept pointed straight up, in a W form.  
' _What do you think of everyone_ '?  
You smiled, it was cute seeing Frisk so excited about having people over.  
You wondered if it didn't happen often.

You put your finger up and moved it in a W form, then closed your fingers aside from your little fingers, and brushed one over the other twice,  
leading in to your little fingers folding in and your thumbs up, touching your chest, and moving them out. You point to yourself,  
clapped your palms together, and then took one fist and moved it in a circle away from you; you extended your index finger and thumb on  
both hands, touched one hand's finger to your chin, and then brought the side of your hand down to to tap twice on your other hand's thumb.

' _Everyone is so nice. I am happy we are talking._ '.

Frisk nodded. They pointed to you, closed the fingers between their thumb and little finger and brought it down diagonally,  
and then brought their hand in front of their mouth, their index and middle fingers hitting their thumb twice; they put both their index fingers out  
and tapped bumped the sides together twice, then changing their hand in to a fist with their thumbs up, put them side by side and pulled them away,  
their hands then dragging along their rib cage twice.  
' _You out to talk with big skeleton_ '.

You just assumed they meant Sans.  
You smiled and attempted to sign out the events that happened to you earlier in the night.  
Sometimes you had to clarify or reword things as you hadn't really signed out a story before, and it was kind of rough.  
You mimicked the signs they used to describe Sans, and continued with one finger pointed, moving it down in front of you,  
then flattening out your hand and turning it on its side made two brief sweeping motions, continuing on by taking your index finger and  
sweeping it down the side of your chin twice; you made your other hand flat and palm up, then putting your side-turned flat hand  
on top and bringing it towards you.

' _Big skeleton (Sans) and fish woman (Undyne) saved me!_ '

Frisk laughed and signed that they hadn't seen Undyne described that way before. They showed you an easier way to mention  
her was by spreading all the fingers out on both hands and putting them up to the side of your head, like a fish!  
You laughed and said you felt a little embarrassed, but that you would remember. Frisk also taught you the signs for Toriel,  
which were two fingers on your head for horns, and the sign for the big skeleton (whose name you learned was Papyrus) was  
two spread out fingers being pulled away from each other (the sign for spaghetti).

You asked why, but Frisk just laughed and said you'd find out later.

The conversation you guys were having was great, and you managed to talk with them a lot. At some point though,  
Frisk got distracted with Papyrus, who was asking what Frisk used to make the Spaghetti (and Frisk being a kid responded  
by placing their arms crossed over their chest, ' _love_ '!) which was adorable.  
Although Papyrus' tone sounded serious when he asked what Frisk used, he genuinely seemed to believe their answer.  
"LOVE?" he said, "THEN I WILL TRY PUTTING THIS IN TO MY NEXT ATTEMPT."

The whole group was quite fun to be around, even though you'd spent the time mostly talking to Frisk.  
You looked back at your plate to take another bite of your food, which was _delicious_ , and noticed Sans watching you.  
Honestly, even though you didn't feel threatened like you had when you first met, did find something a little creepy.  
Well, not exactly creepy, suspicious would be a better word. Like he was waiting to see what you did at every moment.  
Not that you would know why he would be, that's just the feeling you got from him. You turned your head half way towards him  
and smiled as kindly as you could, hoping to not come off as rude. You figured you out to get to know him.

"Hows your food?" you asked, motioning to his barely touched plate. "Honestly I think it's really good."  
Sans' eyes flickered to the plate for a second, registering your question, then smiled and nodded in agreement to you.  
"it's great," he said, "i'm just not too hungry right now. but i always take it home after small get togethers like these."

That made sense, you thought. Some people just weren't one to eat in public, and you didn't blame him, really.

"So," you decided to change the conversation subject. You did have a few questions. "Do you live in this area, too?"  
Sans' elbows were on the table in front of his plate and his body was turned towards you, but his eyes were closed.  
You couldn't really tell if he was paying a whole lot of attention or not to what you were saying, but he still answered you.  
"i don't live too far," he replied, "my brother and i have a small place a little bit south of here."  
Ah, so that's why he'd had to drive in the same direction as you to get here. Lucky you, or you'd still be stuck in your car.

"i'm considering moving soon though," he continued. "i kinda want to be closer to Frisk and Tori, and my brother does, too."  
You felt as if Sans wren't really speaking to you in that instant, more of just thinking out loud, but you thought you'd keep it going.  
"Oh," your tone questioned, "is it hard to live far from your friends?"  
You knew it was hard, especially since you didn't live close to any of your own friends. It could get really lonely.

"well, we're all used to kind of living close together, but..." Sans shrugged, "it's more that it's safer for us to be closer now."  
That last part hit a nerve of yours, and you felt the need to apologise to him for humanity in general being complete crap,  
but you knew that wouldn't do anything make it any easier for them, so you refrained, and nodded in understanding.  
"Yeah, you're right." you agreed, "Being separated in a place like this is... Not really a good idea."

Sans opened his eyes and his smile appeared on his face.  
"guess it was a good thing we did live so far this time," he said, "or you'd never have got here tonight, huh, kid?"  
You laughed and nodded, blushing a little bit and rubbing the back of your head.  
"I was thinking that same thing a bit earlier," you admitted. "I really got lucky in a lot of ways."

*

The night seemed to end a lot quicker than you'd hoped it would. You'd talked with both Frisk and Sans, but hadn't  
had time to really meet anyone else. You felt a little sad leaving things that way, but it couldn't be helped.  
Everyone was gathering near the door and saying their good-byes, with Undyne and Papyrus heading towards Sans' car,  
when Frisk ran up to you and tugged on your shirt.

You looked down and them, and they had both their hands palms up and placed together, moving it towards them,  
and mouthing with a big smile, ' _gift_?'. You remembered you had promised them it after eating so you nodded and dug  
through your bag, looking for the small plush. After pushing things out of the way, you found it and turned back to Frisk,  
and moved your hand in front of your eyes to tell them to close theirs, and they did excitedly.  
You noticed Sans and Toriel watching with an amused expression.

You kneel down in front of them and pull out the toy, holding it in front of their eyes, when you tap their shoulder.  
Frisk's eyes shoot open, and their face lights up at it. They quickly grab the plush out of your hands and hug it as tightly as they could,  
and when they look back up at you, you notice a tear in their eyes, but it looked like happy ones.  
Without letting go of the toy, Frisk pinched their index and thumb together in to a circle, and did the same with their other hand,  
and joined them, then moving them forward a little.

' _Together_ '.

You smiled at the kid, assuming they were implying they were glad they had their toy back, and they hugged you,  
then quickly ran off upstairs and disappeared. Toriel smiled and watched them disappear before turning back to you.  
"Thank you," she said, "That was very kind of you to have bought that for them." You shook your head, and your face turned red.  
"Actually, I didn't buy it," you said, "the last time I saw Frisk, they left it at my house, so..." Thinking about it now made you a little sad.  
"So I just, kept it." You shrugged and looked at the ground. "Just in case I saw them again, you know? Which I did, so I guess it was a good choice!"

Toriel nodded and put her hand on your shoulder.  
"It was indeed," she reassured, "thank you again. Please be careful on your drive home."  
She then turned at went back towards the kitchen, to clean up you assumed.  
You turned around to leave, but then heard Sans say your name. It sort of surprised you, he had been so quiet,  
you almost forgot he was there in the first place.

"i know we didn't talk much," he said, "but why don't i give you my number? you can call me if you get in to trouble again."  
Normally you didn't like giving your number out to people you just met, but the way he said it made you feel comfortable.  
You nodded and reached in your pocket to get your phone, and swiped it to the number input screen.  
Exchanging phones, you and Sans input your numbers in each other's phones and handed them back to each other.

"Thanks, Sans," you said. "I appreciate it. Text you later?"

He nodded and gave a crooked smile, waving goodbye to you as you walked out the door and to your car.  
You got in and started your car, and noticed your heart was beating a little fast. You hadn't noticed it at the time,  
but not you felt like you were a teenager again, and like you had just talked to someone popular.  
You took a few deep breaths, you still had to drive yourself home and you wanted to get there safely.  
Turning your music back on, your pulled out of the park way and went on your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify something kind of quickly:  
> All the signs are from BSL, but the sentence structure won't always be correct.  
> Whenever I practise with my friends we just use the signs as we're talking,  
> rather than going about proper BSL sentence structure, so that's how I'm writing for Frisk.


	4. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Reader become texting buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Please remember that any and all signing is based of BSL!
> 
> *I hope you guys don't mind me sticking Frisks in some chapters in random places.  
> I want it to be pretty clear how important Frisk is to the characters in this story, for obvious reasons.
> 
> *Also, remember Sans' speech will never be capitalised!

Finally home, you plopped down on your bed and sighed. You were exhausted.  
It was well past eleven at night, and you didn't even feel like changing if you were honest with yourself.  
You rolled over to the side where you'd sat your bag down, and dug through it for a second, pulling out your phone.  
You looked at it for a minute, and then you decided to just go ahead and text him. Honestly what would it hurt?  
Pushing a few buttons you pulled up the new message screen and pause. What should you say?

 

\- Hey (:

You put your phone down, and get off your bed. You sent it, but even though you kind of wanted a reply quickly,  
you weren't going to sit at your phone and wait for it. You were pretty bad at reply to messages yourself,  
so you didn't want to get all excited for your new texting buddy to reply so quickly. You went to your closet and  
took out your usual pajamas. You sighed as you saw there was a hole torn in it slightly under the arm. You really  
did need to get new ones soon. You've had the same pair for four or five years, so it was definitely time.

You heard your phones message tone go off, and you went over to look at it, a little quicker than you wanted to.  
Picking it up you saw the name on your screen, you smiled a little. Sans had put his name in your phone as  
"sans bone buddy ;)", which the last part of it hadn't shown up when you typed in his name first. You were amused,  
he hadn't really seemed like the one for jokes at the dinner, but you were glad he had a sense of humour; you did love puns.  
You opened it, finally.

\- hey. you home yet?

\- Yup, I've been home for a few minutes now. You?

\- nah, i just dropped undyne off and i'm sitting in the car still. probably be another hour.

\- Wow, that's pretty late, will you be able to get home okay?

\- yeah, no worries. my brother's asleep though so the drive will be pretty bonely.

You snickered. You had to admit, you always enjoyed a good pun, even if you'd never tell anyone.  
For some reason the pure innocence of puns just hit you the right way, and they never failed to make you laugh.  
They could be the worst, most stretched pun ever and it would still make you feel good.  
You hoped he had a few more of those stored away.

\- Bonely? Niiiice :P

\- what? enjoy a good pun?

\- Who doesn't? You have any more?

\- i do have a few tibia-nest

\- sANS

\- i would never tell a fibula

\- How many bone puns do you know?

\- a skele-ton

\- A skele-ton of skele-puns?

\- yup.

\- ... From my favourite skele-Sans?

\- ... are you puning _me_ now?

\- What kind of pun buddy would I be if I didn't?

You were laughing too hard at your conversation. For some reason the whole thing made you about to lose it,  
even though you're sure he'd used those puns before. It didn't really matter whether he had or hadn't,  
they were still funny. And then, you were amused that he hadn't really expected you to fire puns back at him,  
like he hadn't found very many people who enjoyed them.

Now in your pajamas, you laid back on your bed, holding your phone above your head and smiling stupidly  
at the brightly lit screen. You were so tired, but you wanted to stay awake. Eventually though you got too tired,  
but you kept your phone next to you just in case he texted you back. You were really enjoying his conversation,  
which was funny, considering how scary he'd been the first time you met him. Go figure.

A little while later, your phone went off again. You opened your eyes and reached for it, squinting and  
trying to adjust them to the sudden bright light enough you could focus on unlocking your phone.  
You tried to do it without sitting up, but your eyes weren't having any of it, so you finally had to turn on the lamp  
next to your bed before you could navigate your phone with any success.

\- hey, i'm home.

\- Oh, that's good. You tired?

\- bone tired.

You took a quick glance at the time on your phone. Two in the morning? How was he even still awake?  
You hadn't even worked that day and you were still passed out by twelve.

\- Two? I thought you were only an hour away from your house?

\- yeah, i got a little distracted, i guess.

\- By what?

\- stars

\- Oh, really? Stars?

\- yeah, we never had them underground, still kinda getting used to them. they're nice.

You smiled, a big one, like you'd never heard of someone liking stars. But you guess it felt sort of different,  
hearing how he liked stars because he'd never really _seen_ them before. It was kind of cute. You asked  
Sans what he liked about them, and he went on in detail a little about how he'd always liked things like constellations  
and astrology, and he'd even had a telescope way-back-when, but when he first got out of the Underground,  
he was too awestruck to say anything, and everyone laughed at him.

The more you two talked, the more glad you were that you met him, honestly.

\- by the way, not to be creepy, what street do you live on?

\- Larkspur, why?

\- i was just curious, do you wanna have coffee or something tomorrow?

You held your breath. You tried to keep your cool, but you were honestly freaking out a little.  
Firstly, you hadn't really had any friends ask to go to coffee with you in a while, since they were all out of town,  
and second, you'd just met Sans, so you didn't really expect him to ask about hanging out for a while, or at least,  
you were going to ask about it for a couple weeks.

\- Oh! Yeah, sure (: Any place you have in mind?

\- gloria's is pretty close to you, right? how about that?

\- Yeah, that's fine! What time?

\- let's make it around noon, i wanna stay out a little later to star gaze

\- Haha, you got it. See you soon ;)

\- night ;)

Your face turned a little red when you saw the smiley you'd sent, you didn't mean to type that one.  
All these phones these days, they had so many complicated things they could do and yet, there's still not a function  
that has a notice pop up when you're about to send a flirty smiley. Don't the phone companies know how necessary that is?  
And then of course Sans would tease you by sending one back. He seems like he's the type to tease people  
and take them for all the puns they're worth. You shrugged, happily, then turning to your light and switching it off.

*

It was about 11:28, and you were sitting in your usual spot at the cafe, waiting for Sans.  
You got there a little early to make sure you had a place to sit, since it usually got busy on Sundays. You were already drinking  
your first cup of coffee, since you hadn't had one when you woke up that morning. You still felt a little sleepy, but the  
caffeine was doing its best to work magic on your tired body. About 15 minutes before noon, you shot Sans' a message  
that you were here, and asked if he wanted you to order anything for him so he didn't have to wait; he replied asking you to  
get him a small of whatever the flavour of the day was, and thanked you.

\- It's no problem! Just don't be late or I'll drink it from you.

\- wow, i didn't know you were that thirsty

You almost spit out your own coffee.  
The only thing you could think to say back to him was 'omg'. You were expecting jokes from him,  
but that was not one of them. You could only think if he could see how red your face was that you'd never  
hear the end of it from him, so you tried to regain your composure quickly.

\- what? you were the one with the ;) face, remember?

\- It was an accident! I corrected myself!

\- your phone knows what's in your heart

\- >:|

You stopped messing with your phone long enough to actually go order Sans' coffee.  
The line to order wasn't very long, but the line to pick it up, well, that was another story. Thankfully most of the  
orders were to go, but that didn't make the wait any shorter. You finally got it, though, but only about 2 minutes  
before Sans decided to show up. You turned around, and there he was behind you.

"Oh, hey!" you said, slightly surprised by his sudden appearance. "Look at you, right on time."  
You hand Sans his coffee and he graciously takes it from you, sipping it and smiling at you. Even though you  
didn't make it, it made you feel good to know he liked the coffee anyway; you refused his money when he tried to  
pay you back. The coffee wasn't expensive enough to make a big deal over it for this one time.  
You both took your seats at the table and got settled.

"So," you began, "is there anything specific you wanted to talk about?"

Sans shook his head, looking out the window.  
"not really," he answered, "i just thought it'd be kind of nice to spend the day with someone new."  
He turned over to you and smiled. It looked like the most innocent smile you'd ever seen, or like in that moment,  
every worry he had was gone. For just now, it seemed, Sans was completely comfortable and enjoying being there.  
Even though he hadn't said anything, that was the feeling you got from him.

"It is kind of nice," you agreed. "especially when that someone is a punny comic named Sans."  
His smile widened in amusement at your joke, and he sipped his coffee.  
"first you pun me, and now you're trying to completely out do me?" he joked, "that's rude to do to someone you just met."  
You laughed, playing with your hair a little.  
"I can't help if it I'm on a slightly higher pun level than you, Sans," you said, "I guess you'll just have to study more."

He shook his head and looked back at you with an intense smile.  
"i've been studying puns my entire life, and i'm older than you," he said, "it's only a matter of time before you run _bone dry_."  
You felt air fill your lungs and your body tense up. Don't laugh, you urged yourself, you were going to win the pun game.  
At least, that's what you'd have liked to believe, but unfortunately your reflexes betrayed you, and you let out a loud laugh.

"Alright, alright." you breathed, conceding. "You win this time, pun master."  
He winked and took another sip of his coffee. "why, thank you," he said, "glad to know i have earned my title."  
You rolled your eyes and threw your napkin at him. He was such a dork, it was embarrassing. But, in a good kind of way, you figured, since laughing was always a good thing to do with a friend.

You were both sitting there and joking for a good hour. You really enjoyed his company a lot more than you'd have thought  
that you would from dinner. He was more relaxed in a casual setting, you assumed. Maybe it was just because no one in this area knew  
him, so he didn't have to be too worried about the kind of attitude he put up. You were glad that he looked like he was having  
a good time with your company, too; you originally wondered if hanging out with you would really be any fun for him.

Since the tension had dissipated, you decided to reask something you had the night before.

"Hey Sans," you began, "if you don't mind me asking..."  
You hesitated a bit, you didn't want to bother him, or make him answer anything  
that he'd be uncomfortable with, but, now seemed to be a good time.  
"How did you all meet Frisk? If you'd rather not say, I understand; I was just curious about it..."

Sans looked at you for a moment before shaking his head.  
"it's fine," he said. "last night was just... i had to be sure about the kind of person you were."  
He smiled at you happily now, shrugging his shoulders.  
"and i'd say you seem to be a pretty good one."

You blushed. You were going to say thank you, but he continued before you had the chance.

"frisk was the one who... got us out of the underground." he said, kind of hesitantly.  
"they went through a lot of trouble just to break the barrier, just so we could go outside."  
You rested your head on your hand, listening to his story.  
"toriel met frisk when they first fell from the top of mt.ebott in to the ruins." he continued.  
"then when they left there, i met them in snowdin's woods."

You did your best to keep up with the story, it seemed to come straight out of an old story.  
Well, you guess it did, all the humans had just done everything they could to erase the existence of  
monsters, which they seemed to have done a good job, since no one knew they existed until a couple months ago.  
You wondered what would have happened if monsters hadn't been locked away like that; what kind of good friends  
you'd have made by now, what kind of experiences you'd have.

Sans looked at you and blushed when he realised he'd been talking for quite some time.  
He apologised for monopolising so much of your time with a silly story, but you told him you enjoyed listening to him.  
You really did though, listening to this skeleton talk about things he enjoyed of felt strongly about turned his  
voice in to a lullaby for you; something that relaxed you and made you never want it to stop playing.

Before you could keep the conversation going, your phone when off. You pulled it out of your back to check it,  
and were slightly confused. The number wasn't in your phone, but you opened it anyway.  
\- how is ur day?  
Who was texting you? You couldn't remember giving your number to anyone else. Sans must have seen the confused  
look on your face, because he asked who it was as well, though you couldn't give him an answer yet.

\- its frisk  
\- mom got me a phone so i can text you  
\- did i scare you  
\- hahaha  
\- sorry  
\- haha

Oh. The worried faded from your face and you put the screen in front of Sans as you both chuckled a little.  
Apparently Frisk had requested a phone, and then got your number in order to text you, as you soon after  
got a text from Toriel explaining that she had assumed it was okay, since you and Frisk were such good friends,  
and she hoped you didn't mind, which of course you didn't at all.  
You messaged Frisk that you were hanging out with Sans right now, and that Sans said hello.

\- oh! sans!!  
\- send a pic

For some reason the way Frisk texted made you laugh a little. It was really weird seeing them write out their thoughts  
like that. Even on paper they didn't usually write more than a few words unless it was important (writing wasn't Frisks' favourite,  
even though they had beautiful handwriting), so getting to see a little bit more of their personality was really cool for you.  
You assumed Sans was used to seeing Frisk like this, though.

"Frisk wants us to send them a photo of us," you said, still smiling at the though of them texting. "Do you mind?"  
Sans shook his head. "not at all, let's do it."  
You both sort of scooted your chairs in to the middle and leaned in together. You took one of you both just smiling,  
one where you both did the V sign, and then you just started taking random ones with funny faces and sending them to Frisk with  
captions like "drinking coffee", "eating a scone", "telling a joke", and so on. At first Frisk enjoyed your photos, but in the end just  
told you guys to make Twitter accounts and stop, which you and Sans laughed at.

It had been about two and a half hours total, but you were still having a great time. You glanced out the window and saw  
storm clouds looming all over the city. You only lived about 10 minutes away from here, but Sans lived a decent bit out, and you  
didn't want him having to drive home in a storm. Stuff like that was never too much fun for you, so you assumed it wasn't his favourite either.

"Hey Sans," you said, pointing outside, "It looks like it's going to storm, do you wanna head home?"  
He looked, but just shrugged and turned back to you. "if you're ready to go that's fine, but," he leaned back in his chair.  
"i'm having a pretty good time."  
You smiled and nodded in agreement. You kind of didn't want to him to leave,  
but you wanted to at least give him the option of taking off if he wanted.  
"I am too," you said happily, "I just know you live a little more than an hour away, right? Won't driving home be hard in a storm?"

He shook his head. "don't worry about it," he insisted, "i'm a better driver than you'd expect."  
You finally took his word and you guys stayed for at least another two cups of coffee, just chatting about interests and hobbies.  
Aside from joking he really like science and planets, and even knew a little bit about plants. You kind of really wanted to ask him if he  
was a cat or dog person, but you figured he'd tell you he was more in to reptiles. Which was okay too, you liked them a lot as well.

After a while, you guys did have to part ways. By this time, the rain was coming down pretty hard, though. Sans, unfortunately had not  
brought an umbrella. You walked outside, and opened yours, holding it up enough that he could stand under it with you, and you both  
walked together towards his car. During the walk you both kept throwing out puns at one another right and left. He threw out some pretty good ones,  
but you both agreed you won when you moved the umbrella from over him and let the rain hit him, then tell him you guess that meant he was  
'all woshed up'. At first you worried it was kind of mean but he laughed pretty hard at it.

When you got to his car he quickly hurried to get in before any more rain could do damage to him.  
You waved at him as he drove off, saying you'd text him later. You headed back to your own car, in a better mood than you'd woke up in,  
slightly aware that it was because you'd had such a great time with Sans, making puns and people watching together.  
You pulled out your phone and looked through it's gallery. It was full of photos of you and Sans now, and a couple of Frisk that they'd sent.  
You kind of wanted to take one of the photos and make it your back ground, but you figured that'd be a little weird.

Unlocking your car, you started it up and pulled out. It was still pretty early in the day, when you got home  
you'd have time to watch your shows and catch up on a few work related things.  
Hopefully though, you'd get to spend more time with Sans and the others soon. You really liked having friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this long since the other one was kinda short,  
> but it still ended up being pretty small, sorry (;u; )
> 
> How many chapters can you guys sit through before I make them a thing, I wonder...  
> Hmmmmmmmm....
> 
> Also did you guys catch woshua's pun


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans meet up with Reader, spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * So it's about 11:00am CST as I'm starting to write this, and it'll probably  
> be late when I get back (go in to work at 4pm today), so...
> 
> * Also, I'll be writing Another Soul tomorrow, since I should be off.

It'd been a couple weeks since you met Frisk and the others again, and you'd been texting them both.  
This is the most entertained you'd been in a while, and you were really enjoy all the conversation you'd been having.  
People usually said you were pretty quiet, but in fact, you just hadn't had anyone you really enjoyed being around.  
The newest one in your phone's inbox was from Frisk, consisting of:

\- Hey what does a ghost like to eat

\- What, Frisk?

\- Spooketi

\- Haha, good one! Where'd you hear that?

\- I learned that from Sans  
\- Papyrus didn't think it was funny

Honestly nothing made your day better from getting these texts from your two favourite people.  
Sans was very much a 'text you when he's bored' kind of person, so you were always getting little texts from him  
even when you didn't have much to talk about. Sometimes it was a hello, simple as that, other times it was either  
a pun, or a set up for a pun. If they were good you always wrote them down to be used again him later,  
just in case you decided to take him on for his title of pun master. Someday, you thought, you might actually out pun him.

You were sitting at the food court in your local food court, about 4pm, next to Panda Express. You'd just got off work and were hungry,  
so you figured you'd take a trip down and get something good to eat. You loved their orange chicken and honey walnut shrimp.  
Not the most authentic of foods, but very, very good nonetheless. You were just about to bite in to it as you felt your phone vibrate,  
and pulled it out to check it. Two messaged? You clicked on them. Bother from Frisk and Sans, of course. You opened Frisks.

\- Hi Sans and me are at the mall

Then Sans' messaged.

\- yup

You didn't know which one to reply to, but you figured Frisk would get the most kick out of your replies.  
You hit the button and pulled up the screen to reply to their message, a big smile on your face.

\- Really? That's cool!  
\- I'm down at the food court, tell Sans to bring you to say hi

\- He says you look busy

You raise your eyebrow and look around a little.

\- What? Where are you guys?

\- Look up

You look up and around for a second, then seeing a small child waving at you, and a smug looking skeleton  
leaning on the railings looking down at you. Laughing you shook your head and waved back at Frisk, who then  
motioned to their phone quickly and began typing. You heard the bleep.  
You unlocked your phone and checked the message.

\- Can I come say hi

\- Of course you can!  
\- Tell Sans to stop being a lazy bones and bring you down here!

You looked up and saw Frisk leaning over you with two fingers out on each hand, laying one of top of the other, and lifted them up, then they  
took off in a bolt of energy, with Sans lazily walking behind them. He glanced back down at you as he walked and gave you a small grin and a wave.  
You smiled and waved back again, then picking up your bowl of food and moving closer to the lift to meet them both. As soon as the door opened,  
Frisk ran out and hugged you. You returned their hug, kneeling down to their level, and said hello.

Looking at them, you took two fingers and tapped them on your opposite shoulder, motioning to Frisk and then to the floor,  
then with both palms up moved them up and down twice in unison. You used two of your fingers and made a vertical wave motion, then clapped your  
palms together in a harsh motion. " **Why are you here today? Was school fun?** "

Frisk nodded violently, and began telling you about their day. Frisk had both their hands up and moved them up and down in sync, closed on hand in to  
a fist and placed their other hand face down over it, and from there opened both of their hands and spread them out away from each other; they returned  
one hand back to a fist and moved it in front of them, and bent their fingers forwards and touched them to their mouth, lastly taking a fist and putting their  
other hand on top of it in the shape of a claw. " **Today is my friend's birthday. We at cake!** "

You wiggled one finger in front of them and then touched it to your chin. " **What flavour?** "  
They smiled brightly at you and put their hand in front of their face, side facing you, with their middle, index, and thumb clawed,  
before turning it quickly towards themselves. " **Strawberry!** "  
You rubbed your stomach and mouthed "yum!" before pointing to Frisk and moving to pinching your fingers and thumbs together  
on both hands and putting the tips lighting against each other and making a twisting motion; you rubbed your stomach again and put one hand  
in a fist and clawed your other hand on top of it, and lastly pointed to yourself. " **Will you make a yummy cake for me?"**

Frisks eyes got wide and they looked from you to Sans, and then they made a question mark sign with their fingers,  
asking if they could really bake a cake for you. Sans looked over to you and you said you'd love to bake with Frisk sometime,  
so he returned his view to them and nodded. Frisk jumped up and down for a moment before looking at you both, putting their hands by their  
jaw and moving them a little bit. " **When?** " 

You talked to Sans for a moment before leaning down to let Frisk know you'd decided on Saturday you'd both go to Sans' house  
and make a cake together. Frisk went on for a little while about being excited, and what kind of cake you guys would make, before Sans remembered  
they'd actually come here to get clothes for Frisk, and Frisk invited you to shop with them. As long as it was okay with Sans, you didn't mind.  
Sans nodded that you could come along, and Frisk took both of your hands happily and started walking. They pretty much knew what they liked from  
all the stores, so you just followed them willingly, being tugged along a little bit. 

Following Frisk around, you and Sans had time to talk a bit. 

"so how's it been going?" he asked, "pretty busy with work?" Both of his hands stretching behind his head so he could lean on them. You nodded, running your fingers through your hands. "Yeah, a bit." you said, stretching. "It's getting close to the holidays, so retail is a horror."  
Sans laughed and agreed with you. "back underground," he said, "the shop would be sold out of everything as soon as christmas got close."  
You looked at Sans, a little taken by surprised. "You had Christmas in the Underground?" you asked. You didn't really expect that.  
He nodded and put his hands in his pocket. "i mean, it probably doesn't have the same meaning to us," he started,  
"ours is more of just a fun holiday than anything else. everyone loves getting gifts." 

Frisk pulled you in to a big looking shop and started picking up clothes, eventually leaving you sat in front of  
the fitting room to give commentary on what you liked and what you didn't. While Frisk was changing you turned on the fitting room sofa  
and looked at him. "So, what do you do for work, Sans?" you asked, "I mean, you know what I do. What about you?"  
He shrugged. "i take up the odd job here and there," he said, "i don't really do anything permanent yet."  
You turned your head confused, and he continued. "the place we, my brother and i, live at now is provided by the human government."  
He leaned back on the sofa. "some of the odder or scarier looking monsters couldn't find jobs like Toriel," he said,  
"and in an attempt to make up for locking us up, i suppose, the government agreed to house anyone who needed it." 

He laughed and closed his eyes. "thankfully tori and i are good enough friends and she works at a prestigious enough school," he went on,  
"or i'd wouldn't even have a car to get to those odd jobs to." It sounded kind of sad hearing about the things Sans was struggling with,  
but you knew it was his reality. You couldn't do anything but support him as your friend, and offer help if he needed it.  
You reach out your hand and patted his shoulder. "That's rough," you said, "but we're friends now, so, if you need anything..."  
Sans smiled at you as big as he could and nodded, you could swear his face looked a little blue.  
"thanks kid," he said "i appreciate it." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. You could swear he mentioned something  
under his breath. ' _i sure wish all humans were like you and frisk._ ', but you couldn't quite catch it.  
  
After you had been there a while, Frisk finally decided on all the clothes they wanted. It was, ironically but in their usual style, a bunch of different colours of stripped sweaters and jeans. Frisk never had been on for fashion, but they sure loved to be comfortable. Not that you could blame them, you'd never choose to wear something as uncomfortable as your work uniform unless you had to. With Frisk walking proudly and happily in front of you two, Sans turn his head to look at you, wanting to say something.  
  
"so, do you work tomorrow?" he asked. "...or are you off?"  
"I am OFF!" you said, a little bit more excited than you intended. "I can't wait to relax!"  
Sans laughed and adjusted his coat before putting his hands back in his coat pockets.  
"i don't want to ruin your day off, but," be said, "undyne and alphys are coming over for a movie marathon, you wanna come?"  
You smiled and nodded, accepting his offer. "Yeah, sure!" you said happily."I'd really like to get to know everyone more."  
It was sort of an unconscious movement, but you bumped in to him a little when you said that last sentence, and caused both  
of you to blush a little, though you were sure yours was far more noticeable.  
  
"yeah, same." he replied, though his face looked like it was blushing, his voice gave no indications of nervousness.  
"i mean, you seem like you're a pretty cool kid, you know?" You smiled and laughed, and said thank you.  
Before you could say anything else, you all walked by a small stand that took your photos in a polaroid form and let you decorate them. Frisk got excited and said they wanted to take a photo, so Sans said he'd pay for it, even after you offer.  
  
The photographer had you and Sans stand next to each other with Frisk in the middle.  
"Alright, you guys look great!" they checked their camera. "Sir, can you place your had around your friend?"  
They were obviously talking to Sans. This time he did look a little caught off guard, and he turned to you and shot you a look that asked if you were okay with that. You nodded with a smile, and he hesitantly put his arm around you.  
  
"That's perfect!" the photographer yelled, then making the camera flash. They handed you the photo and told you, who handed  
it to Frisk, and said it'd take a few minutes to develop, but that everyone looked amazing in it. Sans paid for it and you guys kept  
walking towards the exit. When it finally was done and the photo could be made out, Frisk's smile got big.  
They handed it to you so you and Sans could look at it. It wasn't bad, if you did say so yourself. You kind of... Really liked it.  
  
Frisk tugged on your and Sans' shirt and started to sign something. They pointed to you, spread both hands out with palms facing  
each other and moved them in opposite circular motions, and then made a heart with their fingers. " **Your sign is the heart, okay?** "  
You nodded, and assumed that, if they gave you a short sign, this was going to be important.  
  
Frisk made two fists and put them together with their thumbs in the air, pulling them apart and then dragging their fingers along their ribs,  
turning it in to the new sign for your name afterwards; they outstretched their index finger only on both hands and bumped them together,  
continuing on to bring both hands outstretched to both sides of their head, and then place their index finger on their head and their thumb  
on their chin, and drag them out in front of their face to meet each other.  
  
" **You and Sans look like Undyne and ???** " You didn't know that sign, but Sans sure did. He blushed and began rubbing his  
head a little, and looked away from both you and Frisk before telling them not to say things like that. You asked what the last sign meant,  
and Sans wouldn't answer you, so Frisk started explaining it to you. They slowly spelled out the name A - L - P - H- Y- S with their hand,  
and then spread them back out and touched them to the both sides of their heads, then dragging out one finger down their jaw twice.  
" **Alphys. Undyne's girlfriend.** "  
  
Suddenly you understood Frisk was saying you and Sans looked like a couple. You blushed as bad as Sans now, although Frisk had started  
hurrying you guys to the car, apparently not seeing what was so embarrassing about their words. At the entrance to the mall,  
you waved goodbye to Frisk and Sans, smiling at him one last time with your face still turning a light shade of red.  
You leaned against the brick wall and held your chest. That was fun, but the last little bit was quite a trip. You hadn't expected that.  
But you weren't sure if you really had a crush on this skeleton or not. It was probably just your anxiety getting the better of you.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeew. This was pretty short but, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Work was really tiring and now I feel the Reader in this post on a more emotional level.  
> Anyway, I just thought you guys should know, I based a lot of the locations I've  
> written about off real places, and I was curious if any one wanted to see photos of them?  
> Just so you can better imagine the areas they're walking around in?
> 
> Yes/No? Let me know c:


	6. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Movie night with Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys.  
> And of course, Frisk manages to wriggle their way in on the fun.  
> A little shippy? Maybe?
> 
> * Sorry if it's a little off formatting wise, I'll try to fix it soon! I keep forgetting to  
> not write while it's on HTML, and yet...
> 
> * Also, thank you to everyone's well wishes! Writing this has really made me feel better,  
> I can't wait to see what you all think of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for Sans x Reader (end of this chapter) I did:  
> http://friskyblizzard.tumblr.com/post/133441662568/
> 
> i used me as a model sorry not sorry

Zipping up your jacket midway, you looked in your car's mirror and messed with your hair a bit. It was no big deal, right?  
Just a fun movie night with some new friends. You already met Undyne, you kind of wondered what the other one, Alphys, would be like.  
You put your hands on the wheel and gripped it tightly, taking in a deep breath and holding for a second, and letting it out.  
Sighing and opening the door to your car, you stepped out on to gravel and and looked up at the small flat in front of your face.  
A short set of stairs lead up to a small concrete pathway and four separate doors.

Reaching in your pocket, you pulled out a piece of paper. Apartment number two apparently. With one more deep breath you  
walked up to the door and knocked. You checked your phone to see the time, and it was 7:30, so you were about 30 minutes early.  
At least you were early and your car was running fine. It seems Murphy had finally given you a break when it came to embarrassing yourself.  
A few minutes later the door opened, and you saw Undyne standing in front of you with a smile.

"Hey! You made it!" she said, moving out of the way and motioning for you to enter. "Come on in!"  
You smiled and went in, looking around the small house. The door lead right in to the living room; on your left was a tiny kitchen,  
and to your left there was a sofa against the wall, and two big sitting chairs to either side of it, with the small television placed on  
a stand against the window next to the door. In front of you there was a short hallway that lead to the wash room, and it looked like  
another door way to the right of that, which you assumed was the bedroom. It was so small, you wondered how two people lived here.

Sitting down on the sofa, Undyne closed the door and turned to go in to the kitchen. It took you a minute, but then you noticed,  
she was the only one here. Where were Sans, Papyrus, and... Alphys? You thought you remembered her name right. You looked at your  
phone again, and then hollered at Undyne. You were curious, so you figured you'd at least ask her, it didn't seem like it would hurt.  
"Hey, Undyne?" you called, slightly moving your body to the right, as if to see around the door. "Where's everyone else at?"

You still couldn't see her, but you heard her voice, sounding slightly distracted.  
"Everyone..." she began and her voice trailed off in to the quietness before she continued. "Oh! Hang on!"  
It was just a second before you heard glasses clanging and she entered the room with two filled with dark liquids and sat them on the small  
coffee table in front of the sofa, and then plopped herself down next to you. She motioned to the two similar liquids.  
"One is soda, and one is tea," she began. "This is all these two skeleton had to drink besides water, so, one will have to do."

You nodded and said you'd like the tea and Undyne handed it to you. You took a sip, and sat it back down.  
"So, where is everyone?" you asked again, turning to look at her. "I figured everyone would already be here and ready to go."  
Undyne laughed before taking a drink of her soda, and waving her hand back and forth.  
"Those guys? They went to get a pizza." she grabbed the remote and turned the television on, flipping through the channels.  
"They were going to order it, but Alphys didn't want to pay the delivery fee, and no one could decide on toppings anyway."

She shrugged. "They've been gone a couple hours, but Alphys said they were on their way back like..." she checked her phone,  
"Probably five or ten more minutes. She said Sans told you to make yourself comfortable, and..." Undyne scrolled down a little.  
"Papyrus wanted to know if you liked animated movies. I told him you did." She smiled, and snickered a little bit, sighing afterwards.  
"That guy... He's just too innocent for his own good." she shook her head. "I'm glad he never got a chance to join the royal guard."

You looked at her curiously. "Royal guard?" you questioned. "What's that? No one's really told me much about anyone's past and..."  
rubbing the back of your head you blushed a little. "I-I didn't want to be rude, I didn't know if it was a touchy subject or not."  
Undyne paused a second and looked at you. It seemed like she was sizing you up, or trying to judge what kind of person you were.  
Letting out a sigh, she continued on, telling you a little bit about everyone's past.

"Well, it's not like we had such a bad life." She said. "Honestly, when I think about it, it wasn't bad at all."  
Undyne put her head on her hand and smiled a little.  
"I mean, we were all friends, and we had homes, no one _had_ to work..." she shrugged. "I guess we all enjoyed it though."  
You looked at her with a wide-eyed expression. No one had to work? If anything, you wanted a piece of that life.  
Undyne noticed the expression on your face, and had to resist a little laugh before continuing.  
"At first, after ____ died, we all just wanted to get out. We were all so sad..."  
As Undyne spoke, you noticed she said a name but, it sort of glossed over in your mind,  
like it was muffled or blurred out. You couldn't process it.

You blinked a couple times trying to clear your head. You kind of wanted to ask her to repeat herself, but you didn't want to break  
the flow her story had going. You figured it wasn't too big of a deal, if it was, you'd probably hear it said again later, so you didn't worry about it.  
"But it sort of turned in to this big, unnecessary human-hunt." she continued, looking at you apologetic.  
"We were told we needed seven human souls to leave-"  
Before she could finish, the door opened and Papyrus walked through holding three, large, pizza boxes. He looked up to see you, and he smiled.

"HELLO THERE, HUMAN." He greeted you, his voice sounded way more excited than necessary. "ARE YOU EXCITED?!"  
He sat the pizzas down on the table in front of your drinks and opened the boxes, revealing a pepperoni, cheese, and 3 meat pizza.  
He looked proud of himself.  
"BECAUSE _I_ , THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THINK THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL HAVE IS QUITE LARGE AND YOUR EXPECTATIONS SHOULD BE HIGH."  
You smiled at him and nodded, turning you attention to the yellow lizard that came in walking behind him holding a three large soda bottles.  
"G-guys? Were all these sodas... Necessary? T-there's only going to be six of us..." they said, freezing up a bit when they saw you looking at them.

Undyne flew off the sofa and wrapped and arm around Alphys, holding all three bottles in her other one.  
Undyne looked genuinely happy to see them. "Hey, human!" Undyne shouted,  
"This is Alphys! You haven't met her yet, right?! Well, she's awesome! You'll love her!!"  
Her tone completely changed from earlier when she was more serious, talking about their past in the underground.  
You wondered how Alphys fit in to that.

Undyne turned to Alphys and smooched her cheek, making the lizard blush a little and look away from you.  
It was kind of odd, but they were cute.  
"I'm gonna set these bottles in the fridge Alphys, go meet the human!"  
Undyne insisted in a cheery tune, and walked off to the kitchen to join Papyrus.

Alphys rubbed her arm, he face was an off-red colour and she wouldn't look at you directly. She seemed to be really, really shy.  
You empathised with her, understanding how anxious you can get meeting new people.  
You smiled at her and waved. You figured it'd be easier for her if you said something first.  
"Hi there!" You said, "It's nice to meet you! I mean, it's really great to meet Sans' and Frisk's friends, so... I'm glad you're here!"  
Alphys looked up at you a little surprised. "R-really?" her voice cracked. "I-it's nice to meet you, too!" She smiled at you, satisfied she'd spoke.  
You went to continue your conversation when you felt hands wrap around your waist and squeeze you tightly with a cute, high pitched groan.

Looking down, you saw Frisk smiling up at you and Sans standing in the doorway after having closed the door.  
You lean down and give Frisk a big good-to-see-you bear hug. When you released each other,  
Frisk dug in to their jean pocket and handed you a piece of paper, putting their finger out in front of them and moving it to the left twice,  
going a little farther the second time. " **later** ". You figured they were telling you to open it later, and you nodded.  
Frisk smiled and moved on to hugging Alphys and the others. You smiled to your self and giggled, moving the paper between your fingers.  
When you looked down at it, you saw a smiley face draw with a tongue sticking out at the side. That was so Frisk, it was adorable.

Looking up you see Sans smiling at you with his hands in his pockets. You were a bit taken back by his sudden appearance, but returned his smile.  
"Hey Sans," you mini waved at him. "How are you?" You hoped your voice didn't sound more nervous than you meant it to, because for some reason  
this skeleton made you feel off ever so slightly, enough that you could embarrass yourself a little, anyway. You shoved the paper in to your own pocket. Sans shrugged. "i'm doing pretty good, kid," he said. "how 'bout you? in the mood for pizza?" You nodded in response to him;  
you were always in the mood for some pizza. "Yeah, of course!" you said excitedly. "The cheese is practically calling my name!"

Sans winked at you. "really?" he said, his tone raising. "you look like the type to prefer a little more meat."  
Your face twisted in to a semi-laugh and you punched Sans' arm lightly. "Stop making jokes like that!"  
It was terrible, but you wanted to laugh. Sans chuckled a little, a guilty look on his face.  
You could tell he enjoyed embarrassing you and making you laugh at the same time. It seemed like being friends with Sans, that he was one of those  
people where even if you only knew them a few weeks, you were instantly close enough you'd trust them with your darkest secret, even though you  
doubted he'd do the same with you. You really hated those types of people, they usually didn't stick around long, and you kind of wanted Sans to.

"Any way," you continued "What kind of movies are we going to watch?" You remembered Undyne mentioned something about Papyrus  
liking animation, so you were curious about what everyone had decided on, though you didn't really have an opinion on what it was they  
ended up choosing. Sans thought for a moment, looking down to organise his memories. "i believe we're watching one called **birds** first,"  
he said, another pause before continuing. "alphys said that was a classic, so we picked it up. papyrus picked up **HOME** for frisk and papyrus, and..."  
his thoughts trailed off again. "i think we promised to marathon mew mew kissy cutie for alphys, undyne, _and_ frisk..."  
His eyes squinted a bit, and you heard a slight whisper escape him.

" _...i forgot there were 7 seasons though..._ "

Suddenly you heard a voice from the kitchen. "HUMAN!" you realised it was indeed Undyne, and not Papyrus.  
You looked over to see them standing there, looking a little upset. You wonder what happened, and how you were even involved,  
since you were standing with Sans the whole time. You figured it'd just be best to smile at them, and respond. "Y-yes?!" your tone reflected  
the panic in your voice a little more than it should have. Undyne walked over and glared at you, towering a good bit above you.  
She was silent for a moment and then she spoke, her tone deep and harsh sounding. "Papyrus and I have been talking." She said, crossing her arms.  
"And I realised, friends give friends nicknames. You and me, we're gonna be besties, so I have to give you a nickname."

Undyne looked at you like she was exploring your soul, and you found yourself feeling confused with a little bit of strange fear inside of you.  
Meanwhile, Sans was watching the whole thing, and he looked like he was amused, like he'd seen her do this before and wanted to know what  
she'd come up with. Finally, she spoke. "... **R**..." She nodded, pleased with herself. "We're gonna call you ' **R** ' from now on, Human. I mean, R."  
You could hear Sans inhale air at that. You raised your eyebrows at her. "... You're going to call me... R?" you questioned, kind of unsure.  
"Why not just my name...?" Undyne squinted her eyes again, like she was appalled at the suggestion. " _That's not something besties do._ "  
she insisted before returning to the kitchen.

You felt a little traumatised by Undyne, but at least Sans was amused. You looked at him with a nervous expression painted on your face.  
He patted your arm. "don't worry kid," he said, trying to relax you.  
"she's almost harmless as long as you're friends with her, so... you're at least kinda safe."  
Your eyes widened a little. If that was Sans trying to comfort you,  
he wasn't doing the best at it. You pretty much assumed he was joking, but it didn't register in your mind until a second later.  
"really, don't worry," he said, seeming like he wasn't sure if you were still actually scared or not,  
"you've got a spooky, scary skeleton to protect you."  
This time you could tell he was trying to be funny, but also that he was definitely blushing a little while he was saying that to you.  
You thought it was pretty darn adorable really, and you were slightly concerned when you realised that you thought a _skeleton_ was cute,  
but reconciled it with yourself, by saying he was a **magical** one.

You smiled at him, and put your arm around his shoulders. "Yeah," you agreed, "glad you're here to protect me, skelebuddy."  
You saw his smile get bigger and you felt like it was a little more genuine as his boney face tinted blue again.  
It caught you by surprise and made you blush. You rubbed the back of your head and looked away,  
only to see Frisk watching you two with a devious smile on their face.  
You felt like they were up to something, but you ignored it, looking back at Sans.  
"W-well," you continued, "I'm feeling hungry, how about we get this movie thing started?"  
He laughed and nodded, walking over to the stand the television was on, and pulling out a stack of movies.  
He sat them on the table and picked the remote up, getting things set up and put on the right channel.

You sat back down on the sofa where you had just been, and Undyne and Papyrus came back out with five empty plates, and one with spaghetti. Apparently Papyrus had decided to eat his pizza with spaghetti, and part of you wanted to try it because it seemed like  
it could possibly be a good combination. Everyone got their pizza, and began sitting down in random places.  
You asked Undyne if her and Alphys wanted the sofa, but they declined and Alphys sat on Undyne's lap in the chair closest to the television,  
with Papyrus sitting in the one farthest from it. You asked Frisk who they wanted to sit with, and they'd told you they were going to sit  
with Papyrus because they enjoyed the spaghetti on pizza too, and sharing made him happy.  
You thought it was cute how happy small stuff made Papyrus, and laughed a little.

And then you realised, it left you and Sans to sit on the sofa together. He plopped down next to you. It didn't seem to bother him at all,  
and you suddenly felt kind of silly that you were getting flustered at the idea of it. He hit play and asked you if you'd ever seen the movie before, and seemed surprised when you said you hadn't. Apparently Alphys said that all humans had seen it because it was so old,  
but was kind of amused that everyone here was watching it for the first time. The only thing you knew about it was that it was supposed to be scary,  
and you hoped that it was alright for Frisk to watch. Although you felt it was kind of ironic for you to be worried about a bird movie scaring them  
in a room that was filled with actual pizza-eating monsters.

*

Halfway through the first movie, a few laughing at how unrealistic the movie was, and Alphys telling them that birds were actually that smart, and kept turning to you for confirmation of the facts she was telling everyone, to which you agreed. You mentioned that birds, especially crows, are really resourceful and intelligent, and threw in a few other facts. Every time someone started a discussion you did your best to sign out everyone's words so Frisk could be involved, although sometimes you were sure you made mistakes and just ended up confusing them, as well as Alphys used words you didn't understand quite frequently. At quiet points during the movie, you'd catch either Frisk or Sans watching you, and suddenly become aware at every move and facial expression you made, wondering why it was they kept keeping such a close eye on you. Running your fingers through your hair and blushing, you tried to pay attention to the movie, but it proved completely useless.

Two hours later, the movie ended. Everyone got up to stretch, and Papyrus put in the second movie. Frisks' eyes lit up and they started watching intently, finally distracting them from you for a little while. As the movie went on, you couldn't help but sing along to the songs you knew, and it seemed like Papyrus and Undyne also knew a few, since you'd all sing and mini-dance along with them when they played. Even Frisk got up to dance a bit; whether they could hear the music or not, dancing was something everyone could do and enjoyed doing together. You were really having a good time, and were starting to relax, even when you thought Sans might be watching you. So this is what it was like to have a lot of friends. You couldn't get over how good it felt to be surrounded by friends again.

An hour and thirty minutes pass, and you notice Frisk has fallen asleep on Papyrus. When the movie ended, he tried to move them without waking them up,  
but he was unfortunately not that graceful, and Frisks eyes opened. They looked at you, and you smiled, leaning your head to the side on your hands and mouthing the words "bed time" to them. They nodded and patted their pocket, reminding you of the note they gave you. As Papyrus walked them off to the bedroom to tuck them in, you pulled the paper out from your pocket and looked at it a second. What was so important Frisk wanted you to wait until now to read it? You shrugged.

Sans got up to put in the first disk of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, and you unfolded the paper, trying to get a good look at it in the darkness.  
" _Uncle Sans thinks you're cute, shhhhhh! Don't tell :P_ "  
Even though you couldn't see your face, you could certainly feel the blood rush to it enough to know it was changing colours.  
You ran your fingers through your hair nervously, getting slightly startled when Sans sat back down on the sofa next to you. You felt he was a little closer than he had been when he got up. You tensed up and the paper made a noise in your hand. You could feel Sans' eyes on you again as you quickly tried to decide between crumpling the note fast, and giving off a quick, loud sound, or doing it slowly and giving off a quieter, drawn out sound and trying to pretend you don't actually have anything in your hands to hide anyway.

Unfortunately you took too long to decide, and Sans was looking over your shoulder.  
You hid the note from him quickly and looked at him, clearly flustered.  
"H-hey!" you whispered, "Don't be so _nosey_!"  
You were kind of amused over your joke, but no less embarrassed. He smiled and chuckled look at you with curious eyes.  
"sorry bud," he said, "i got the feeling you were talking about me. i guess you could say i felt it in my bones." You fought the urge to smile and laugh.  
Part of you was surprised. Did he really know? Or was it just a poke in the dark? You tried to be careful about how you responded as to not give yourself away. What was this thing with Sans where he was really embarrassed by simple things, but could make dirty jokes and say things like that without thinking twice about it?

You really wished Sans would stop doing stuff like that, it was pretty unsettling to have your heart keep speeding up at random times.  
Although Sans occasionally move around and make you pay close attention

*

About 2:45am or so, almost everyone was asleep, with Papyrus in his chair and Undyne snuggling in hers with Alphys. You let the show play in the background while you picked up the plates and cups everyone had used and putting them in the sink, then putting the pizza that was left over in a bag and put it in the fridge to save for later. As you finished doing up the last of the dishes, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning around you saw Sans, holding two mugs in his hand that were filled with a chocolaty looking drink that had small marshmallows in it and a sweet smell. He smiled at you and handed you a cup, which you gratefully accepted.

"thanks for doing the dishes kid, i appreciate it." he said, genuinely smiling at you. "if you're up to it, wanna sit outside? i feel like looking at stars."  
You smiled at him in return and nodded. "Sounds good." you said, following him in to the living room and putting your coat on before you both went outside. Going to the stairs, you both sat together on them. Sans looked up at the sky while you took a drink of your hot cocoa, he looked like he was mesmerised by them and wouldn't take his eyes away from them. You smiled. It was nice seeing Sans like this. Not making puns, not being serious, just being calm and quiet, and relaxed. Sans had never been noisy, but you got the feeling he had a lot going on in his mind, and to see it all silenced by the stars made you feel good. You wanted to hug him.

"Hey, Sans?" you said, hating to interrupt him. "Do you like looking for constellations?"  
You wondered if he enjoyed things like that. You personally weren't any good at finding specific ones, but, you did have fun looking for random  
pictures in the stars. He turned to you and nodded with a big grin on his face, pointing to the sky.  
"see that star there? the big, bright one." he said. Honestly, you couldn't tell what he was pointing at, but he looked happy.  
"that's the big dipper, it's easiest to spot."  
You leaned closer to him in an attempt to see from his point of view, hoping to maybe actually be able to make out where he was pointing.  
You noticed Sans tense up, and it took a second for you to realise exactly how close to him you were,  
and you quickly went back in to your space, blushing a little bit.

"S-sorry..." you said, playing with your hair. "I didn't realise I was that close, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."  
You hoped you didn't put him off by that.  
Sans laughed and shook his head. "no, it's fine," he said, "i was just a little caught off guard."  
He looked back up at the sky with that same smile on his face and sighed.  
"hey, you mind if we listen to music?" he asked taking his phone out and clicking on his media player.  
You shook your head. You didn't really mind, in fact, you loved  
listening to music on nights like these. You were also curious what kind of music Sans listened to, and wanted to hear something he liked.

Sans turned it up to full blast and you heard a piano start playing. He moved to the grass covered hill on the side of the stairs and laid back on, letting the stars be the only thing to fill his vision. You smiled. Standing up and walking over next to him, you sat down on the grass before laying next to him and letting your senses fill up with the music and the stars. Neither of you said anything. You couldn't help but feel like you were sharing an incredibly personal moment with him. You noticed Sans glance over at you for a couple seconds before feeling something chilly touch against the side of your hand that was laying on the grass. You didn't look, neither one of you moved after that.  
  
You just stayed and enjoyed this feeling of... Whatever it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Play list for the music Sans would listen to is here:  
> https://8tracks.com/blizzardfrisk/stars-with-sans/
> 
> * If you guys haven't seen the movie HOME, then I really recommend it.  
> It is supposed to be a children's movie, but I really like it.
> 
> * I might be slightly bias because I am total Rihanna trash too but eh.  
> Just go watch it, it's cute and has good music, and I can picture anyone's Frisk  
> really liking that movie.
> 
> * I don't have photos of Sans' place yet, but, here are photos of every other place:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog_auth/theafterphotos PASSWORD is blizzardfrisk


	7. Little Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to hold you guys over until the my next couple days off.  
> I know it's been a little bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On texting:  
> \- Reader will often use literate texting, and backwards smilies (:  
> \- Frisk will often capitalise but not use punctuation or punctuate with spaces !  
> \- sans will often punctuate, but won't use caps, and use forwards smilies :)
> 
> Also, I unlocked the blog for picture references on Tumblr, so you can all see anything  
> I post there without needing a password! Once it gets closer to holidays I'll see if I can get  
> a photo for Sans' flat, since that's where a lot of stuff will be happening, too.

You laid of your bed, your mind a little bit of a mess. You weren't sure what was going on, and it was throwing you off a little.  
It'd been about... A week or so since you'd seen Sans and the others, and ever since that night you couldn't text him with a   
straight face; every message you got from him either made you blush, or it made you over-think anything he said to you.  
You sighed wondering why things couldn't be simple, and why you had to make everything good so complicated.  
  
When you and Sans had been listening to music, you noticed at one point he looked like he was asleep, so you had just moved  
yourself over in to his arms, and put your head on his chest, just to see what it felt like to do it. You remembered blushing and  
smiling to yourself as you'd nuzzled your face in to his jacket; you'd stayed that way for a while before you felt Sans move, then  
a boney arm had wrapped itself around you. You buried your face in to your pillow at the memory, you felt so embarrassed.

In the end you hadn't moved away from him, and you fell asleep outside listening to music with his arm around you.  
Thinking about it, it sort of made you think of one of those awful, cliche old movies you used to watch on television as a child.  
When you woke up, you had been alone in the bedroom at Sans' house and found a note on the side table that told you he'd  
gone to take everyone else home, and you could have stayed until he got back if you'd liked to. You kind of wish you had, but,  
in the end you messaged him that you got called in to work and had to leave, but that you had a really good time with him.

Sighing, you took your phone out to check over your old messages. You really wanted to send him something, but nothing  
interesting had really happened to you, so you didn't know what exactly you'd message him about in the first place. But you  
hoped maybe he'd sent you something, and you hadn't heard your phone go off, but no luck. No new messages. Rubbing your  
head, you decided to just stop over thinking it so much and send him a hello. What could it hurt after all?

\- Hey hey hey. (:

You made a puffy face after you sent the message, feeling slightly stupid for having sent it. You wished you'd thought up  
something better to send, rather than saying something like "hey" three times. You worried he would think you were weird, but,  
it was too late to redo it and your phone had sent it, so you tried to convince yourself there was no point in it. A few minutes   
later, your phone lit up with a familiar beep to let you know you had a new message, from Sans, of course.

\- sup  
\- how's it going?

You took a deep breath before opening the reply screen. You tried to quickly think of something to say that wouldn't sound  
like you were being too aloof, but that didn't make you sound too anxious, either. You hadn't really had to think about things  
like this before now, so you weren't too sure what you were coming off as in the first place, which only helped to make you feel  
much more nervous than you felt necessary. You urged yourself to stop thinking about it again, to little effect.

\- Not much, chillin' with a movie and some popcorn (:  
\- How about you? Anything fun?

You checked over your message before sending it, to make sure that all necessary punctuation was in place to make your message  
sound as light hearted and calm as you possibly could, still face palming yourself after feeling like you were using too many smilies.

\- Yeah, I'm doing something pretty fun  
\- Talking to a q.t π ;)

You paused to look at the text message, something felt a little off about it. You squinted at it, feeling for some reason it might  
make you think better and be able to figure out what was strange. It took you a few minutes, but you suddenly realised it was the  
way the text was; Sans didn't text like that, but Frisk sure did. You smiled and laughed at the idea of Frisk stealing Sans' phone.

\- Frisk? Is that you?

\- Hello  
\- Sorry Sans was taking too long replying to you so I just took it from him  
\- I told him I was calling mom haha  
\- Did you get my note  
\- ????

At first you thought it was funny, and then your face turned back to it's now common shade of red. Apparently Sans hadn't told  
Frisk about that night. You didn't really know why he would have, but you just sort of started to assume that Frisk knew just  
about everything anyway, so it sort of took you by surprise there was something they didn't actually know. You took a moment  
to respond, wondering why they would bring it up now and not have asked sooner. That familiar feeling came to the back of your  
head; you couldn't shake the feeling Frisk was up to something. But you had no proof, so you let it go and replied.

\- Yeah, I did.

\- Aaaaaand  
\- ???

\- And what?

\- And ! What do you think of himmm

You paused. What did you think of Sans? That was such a complicated question masquerading as something simple. You thought  
a lot of things about Sans. He was funny, and you loved being around him. You loved his company. You liked how honest you could be  
and he wouldn't pass judgement on you (although he would make the usual pun in hopes of making you laugh, which almost always worked);  
he also made you feel secure, like he had everything figured out and taken care of. It made you not worry so much when he was around.

\- I like him, of course, why?  
\- He's a good guy; I'm glad we're friends.

\- Not like that !!  
\- You know what I mean stop !!  
\- Come on he's going to want this phone back

You laughed. Even though Frisk was the one embarrassing you, the thought of them trying to not get caught was amusing.  
You shook your head with a smile and decided to keep messing with them. It was making you feel better, for sure.  
Before you could answer your phone went off again, and another message popped up from Sans' phone from Frisk.

\- You know he got happy when you texted him  
\- But your guys' texts are so boooooring   
\- You two should send cute couple texts like Undyne and Alphys

\- Frisk, Sans and I aren't a couple...  
\- We're just friends, you know that.

\- But I think you guys would make a cute couple  
\- You should ask him tuosdf0'dsf df-sdf-047

You looked at your phone in confusion. You should ask him two-ohs deff-oh... What? A few moments of confusion later,  
you get another text on your phone. You tap it and on your screen displays a blurry photo of Frisk and Sans, seeming to be  
fighting over the phone. You laughed. Frisk looked pretty darn determined to keep that phone.

\- sorry, i thought they were calling toriel.  
\- i didn't know they were being weird, sorry about that.  
\- i'm babysitting today, by the way. in case you didn't know.

You laughed. Those two were certainly a couple of characters. You missed Frisk a little too, everything was always exciting  
when they were around, even if they weren't trying to make it that way. It's just the kind of person they were, and you loved it.

\- Haha, would never have guessed. How's it going otherwise?

\- fine i suppose. we were going to head out to the park today since it's nice out.  
\- by the way, what note did frisk give you?  
\- they said to ask.

You narrowed your eyes. Of course Frisk would mention that. Sans is too lazy to go back and check text messages, so it was  
up to Frisk to bring that to his attention. On one hand, you thought it was cute that Frisk was so set on this, and on the other  
hand, it was sort of embarrassing and you didn't want to have to say anything out loud. That would make it permanent and real,  
and you were just not ready for something like that. You decided to brush it off and play it down. You weren't, in reality,  
sure enough how you felt to go saying anything, anyway.

\- Oh, nothing. They wanted to know if I liked you or not.  
\- Which, of course I do! You're a great skeledude!

\- oh. okay.  
\- i'm glad.  
\- that we're friends, i mean.

For some reason his last text hit you with a little bit of sadness in them, but you couldn't quite put your finger on why.  
Maybe it was that he didn't use anything to indicate that he was laughing or happy, or maybe you had just expected he'd be more amused  
than he was, but he usually laughed at your puns no matter what. You wanted to ask if he was okay, but your phone beeped again,  
one from Frisk and one from Sans. You opened Sans' first, to continue your conversation.

\- frisk wants to know if you'll be available this saturday for cake making fun?  
-about 6pm or so?

\- Yeah, of course, I'll be there!

\- great.  
\- we're heading to the park, see you soon.

You backed out of the message and clicked on to Frisks'. You assumed they were going to either ask you to the park,  
or they were asking about Saturday and didn't want to wait for Sans to message you about it. But it was neither of those.

\- What'd you say to Sans  
\- He looks kinda sad

You had to stop and think for a moment. Why was he sad, did you say something wrong? You sunk down in to the blankets  
on your bed and let out a frustrated sigh, looking over your past messages. It didn't seem to you that you'd said anything offensive,  
but maybe you just didn't see it; just because it looked fine to you didn't mean it did to him. You decided to wait 30 minutes,  
long enough for them both to get to the park, and send Sans another text to make up for being rude to him.

\- Hey! Are you guys at the park? I don't want to bother you while you're driving. It's not safe! But, um, anyway.  
\- I just wanted to say really quickly that I'm really glad we're friends, and you're really great. I enjoy having you around.  
\- And, if I've said anything to offend you, I'm sorry! I still don't know everything but please tell me if I upset you, okay?  
\- I don't want to see you sad, Sans, you're too good for that!  
\- So anyway, I just wanted to let you know all that. I can't wait to see you both Saturday (:

You close your phone and sigh, feeling like that could have been better worded. Hopefully he knew now that you really did  
appreciate him, and that he meant a lot to you. More than anything you didn't want to lose his friendship, you felt like your  
heart might shatter in to a million pieces if you did, so you wanted to make sure he knew how great he was.  
If you could do that, maybe he'd feel comfortable talking about himself to you too, eventually. But there was no rush.  
As long as he stuck around, it would be okay.

You picked up the controller to your television and turned up the movie, hoping to drown out this strange feeling of embarrassment  
you had from your messages, and snuggled in, letting yourself finally relax and drift off to sleep after a few minutes. You thought about  
how you wanted the week to go by as fast as it could just so you could spend time with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for these next couple chapters, and I have some good ideas (*u* )  
> Since this is a filler chapter it'll still be a few more before I want anything serious to happen though (;_; )  
> Please stick with me through all this though, and continue throwing your ideas at me!!
> 
> Art for Sans x Reader last chapter I did:  
> http://friskyblizzard.tumblr.com/post/133441662568/  
> (I used me for the reader because I am trash sOORRYYYY)
> 
> (Also any bookmarks, comments && kudos are appreciated and make me smile ;u;♡ )


	8. Cake & Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stars!  
> Also just some cute moments and pain to your hearts c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * There have been a lot of people saying they are tired of reading the signing from Frisk,  
> or that they don't like them using BSL instead of ASL, since ASL is more common.  
> Well, if you don't like signing, I always try to bold what they're saying so you don't have to read it anyway.  
> However, if people keep complaining about it being BSL,  
> I will switch Frisk to JSL and everyone can all be confused together. Just enjoy Frisk, okay? Stop.

It was about 4:30 on Saturday, and you were on your way to Toriel's house to grab Frisk. They'd text you yesterday to see if you could pick  
them up instead of Sans, though you didn't know why. You assumed they wanted to do something before heading over, since they'd wanted  
you to come so early. Carefully pulling in behind the already parked car, you turned your keys and got out of your car, quickly hurrying up to  
the door in the cold. Your jacket was a little bit thin to be keeping you warm in this weather. You pushed the door bell and rubbed your arms  
furiously. You kind of wanted to just grab Frisk and run at high speeds back to your car, but you figured that'd be rude.  
Winter was not your favourite season.

When Toriel came to the door, Frisk was next to her, neatly bundled up in a pink striped jumper that looked a little too big, black tights,  
and trainers; you also noticed they were wearing the cutest little winter hat on their head, and smiling up at you with the biggest smile you'd  
seen on them in a while. Frisk waved at you and mouthed hello before hugging on to your waist. You'd grown a little used to that being Frisks'  
greeting every time you saw them, so you were expecting it, and mini-hugged them back. Looking at them, you held your hands open with  
palms facing down and jabbed your thumbs to your chest twice. " **Ready?** "

Frisk shook their head and ran off, going upstairs towards their room. Toriel laughed and looked at you with a big smile on her face.  
"They got you a present," she said. "Frisk picked it out all by themselves. They're quite proud." Toriel looked genuinely happy.  
She motioned for you to come inside. You blushed and smiled, rubbing the back of your head and moved through the door. You were really  
excited to see it, since you really couldn't think of what they could have found that would have been a good gift, you were pretty hard to buy for  
since you always felt kind of guilty accepting things from anyone if you hadn't worked or done something for them to deserve it.

"You know my child," Toriel continued, "when I first met Frisk, they couldn't have been older than 8 or 10 human years."   
She sighed, letting her memories take her back a little. "They were scared, and I couldn't communicate with them at all..." she said,  
"I didn't really know what to do, or how to handle it, so I just took them home with me and made them pie." She laughed, apparently when she  
thought about it, it was a good memory. Or, maybe it was just a a good one because it had ended in a good way. You kept listening and judging  
her facial expressions. "Once they asked to call me "mom", it took me by surprise, and they reminded me so much of my son..."  
Toriel rubbed her head.

"When they decided to leave the Ruins, I didn't think I'd ever see them again," she said in a quieter voice. "In a way it sort of..."  
She sighed sadly, now. Apparently something bad had happened, but you didn't want to ask.  
"It felt like I was losing my child all over again. So when Frisk set us free and we were able to find a way to communicate with them,"  
Toriel crossed her arms, her sad tone turning again in to a happy one and giving way to another smile.  
"When I was able to see them smile so big for the first time... It was amazing." Her previously closed eyes opened up and looked at you.  
"I haven't seen that smile on them since you started visiting them, my child."

That last part caught you off guard. You had no idea what the ruins were, and knowing so little about their underground life had made her story  
just a little bit confusing and hard to imagine, but you definitely heard the last part. They hadn't smiled so much since they met you...  
The idea of that made you a smidge happy, but mostly it kind of made you sad at the idea that Frisk, the perky and out going kid that you know,  
had been so sad at all. Even though there was nothing you could have done, knowing that they had ever felt like that and you couldn't help  
made you feel a little anxious. Suddenly you were so thankful for people like Toriel, Sans, Undyne, Papyrus... Everyone that had helped Frisk out.  
You really wanted to do something nice for all of them.

You weren't sure what to say, but thankfully Frisk returned before the silence got awkward. They handed you a bag and motioned for you to open it. Regaining your previous composure, you knelt on the floor and put the bag in front of you, and started digging through the tissue paper. You felt your hands graze over something soft, and you pulled out a blue stripped jumper that was just big enough for you. You smiled as big as you could, and opened your arms at Frisk so they could run over and hug you. They squeezed you tightly, making it clear they were happy you liked it. When they let go of you they pointed at the cloth, implying they wanted you to try it on. You were chilly anyway, so trying it on couldn't hurt. You removed your thin jacket and put it on over the also thin turtle neck you had on. It, of course, fit wonderfully and Frisk jumped in excitement that they had made the right choice for you.

Frisk handed you a note, grabbing a book-bag by the door and running out towards your car with Toriel yelling at Frisk to be careful, and then shaking her head when she realised it wouldn't do her any good to be doing so. You stood up and unfolded the note, which was decorated with shiny stickers.

" ** _Do you like my jumper? It's pink because I know you like pink!_** "  
the note was separated by a drawing of you and Frisk in your new jumpers, posing happily and cutely with a robot photographer taking your pictures. The word "models" was written to the side with an arrow pointing towards both of you. You laughed. This was too cute for you to handle, you didn't know what to do about it.

You continued reading, and your face turned red.  
" _ **Do you like the jumper I got you? It's blue because I know you like Sans!** "_ you crumpled up the paper and quickly put your jacket on, stuffing it in the pocket. You said a rushed goodbye to Toriel who looked pleased and ran to your car, hurriedly closing the door after you got in and placing your hands stiffly on the wheel. You looked out of the corner of your eyes to see Frisk buckled up next to you and staring at you with a big smile on their face. They held up their phone and on the screen they'd typed something out. Without turning your head you let your eyes focus on the text for a moment before you could read it.

" _I see you got my note_ " it said, Frisks grin feeling like it got bigger as your face turned a deeper shade of red to accommodate your growing embarrassment. They took their phone back and typed something else. " _So ? Do you liiiiiiike it ?_ " Instead of answering you just buckled up and started to pull out and drive, you could hear Frisk laughing at your clearly being flustered so you turned some music on loud, not that it stopped their laughing at all, but at least you didn't have to listen to their teasing at you. You wondered if they were ever going to drop this ridiculous idea they had that you had a crush on Sans. Who wouldn't like someone like him? As good of a person that he was. That didn't mean you had to like him romantically. You were fine with being friends. At least you thought so.

After a while you pulled in to the familiar rocky path and parked in front of Sans' flat. Frisk was out of the car as soon as you stopped and dashing up the stairs to the door. You paused for a moment and sighed, looking over at the hill you could feel a smile twist its way on to your face and a blush push its way forward to the top of your cheeks. You vividly remembered laying there with him and part of you wanted to walk over and lay down again, just hoping to relive a little bit of that moment. But you had to stay in the real world for now, getting out of your car just as Sans opened the door for Frisk.

You stepped out and looked at him, your goofy smile still across your face. He smiled at you and waved, but it seemed like it was a shy sort of wave. Grabbing your own back and Frisks, you yelled that you'd be there in a second. He nodded and went back inside. You were getting a little worried at having to go inside and actually be around someone who was constantly, unintentionally making your blush. You decided you didn't want to ruin the evening, so you took all the embarrassment you could find and pushed it down as far as it could go and metaphorically buried over it. Tonight was going to be all about having fun with Frisk, and you were not going to let your silly little... Whatever it was, get in the way of that. You walked up the stairs and opened the door.

Sans had his back to you and was standing in front of Frisk, who was signing something to him. When they noticed you, they quickly held their hands behind their back and smiled the most guilty smile you'd ever seen. You looked at them suspiciously, Sans turning around to you with a half smile and still blue cheek bones. He rubbed the back of his head before speaking. "oh, hey kid." he said. "i didn't hear you walk in..." Your eyes squint suspiciously but decide to drop it. You sighed and smiled at him, trying to calm your heart down. "It's fine," you said, "Long time no see, huh?" A sigh of relief left Sans' mouth and he seemed to relax just a bit.

"yeah, it's been a bit. a whole two weeks." he winked, "i know how bonely you get after a while." You could tell he was just joking with you, but it still caught you off guard and made you pause for a second. Trying to quickly get back on your feet, you lean on his shoulder and smiled big. "Oh, yeah!" you said, putting on your best sad tone, "So bonely, absolutely bonesome without you, Sans." You laughed, hiding the sort of truth behind your words. Frisk, who had apparently been reading your lips was laughing really hard. They waved their hands to get your attention, and then ran to their bag to get something. They pulled out a rectangle book that looked to be filled with a bunch of drawings, and turned to one, holding it up for you and Sans to see.

It was a drawing of you and Sans holding hands, with themselves hugging you both. You and Sans both blushed, looking away at almost the exact same moment. Frisk chuckled a little and put their drawing down on the table and pulled on both your hands dragging you in to the kitchen. They pulled out a chair from the table and moved it to the counter, climbing up on it and opening the cupboard to pull out a box of cake mix. The handed it too Sans, who looked a little surprised and confused, and then got the decorating supplies and handed them to you. Frisk was about to grab the pots too, but Sans decided them walking on the counter wasn't very safe, and made them get down. He grabbed the supplies and sat them on the table, telling Frisk to open the box and pour the mix in to the pot.

He opened the fridge and handed you the eggs, grabbing the milk and butter himself. Frisk had emptied the package and was looking at the instructions. You put the required eggs, butter, and oil it while Sans found something to stir the batter with, and handed it to Frisk. They took it and started stirring. At first they stirred slowly, and then they suddenly started stirring as fast as they could and before you or Sans could stop them, batter was everywhere and Frisk was smiling big, looking satisfied with themselves. Sans laughed and looked over at you. "sorry, i forgot frisk learned to cook from undyne," he said. "they're a little dramatic..." You smiled and shook your head, laughing along with them. "It's totally fine," you assured, "As long as Frisk's having fun a good time I don't really mind."

Sans looked at you a moment like he was a little surprised by your words. "what bout you?" he asked. "you having fun?" You paused for a moment, thinking. You smiled and looked over at him. "Yeah, I guess I am." you said. You genuinely thought you'd be so uptight and nervous you wouldn't have any fun, but here you were with both of them, enjoying every second of it. "Too bad about the cake though, I was looking forward to it." you laughed. Sans stood up and patted Frisks head before giving Frisk a thumbs up and mouthing "good job" to them with a big smile. He walked to the cupboards underneath the sink and pulled out another box of mix and handed it to Frisk. He held up one finger and said "one more time". Frisk was still smiling big, and still looked really proud of themselves. Even though everything was a mess, it was a super-cute Frisk mess, and it was all okay.

This time Frisk got up and started putting in the ingredients and mixing them properly. Sans held out his hand to you, who was still sitting on the ground. You took it and stood up, your heart beating just a tad quicker as you had your hand in his. Once you were up neither of you looked at each other, and your hands lingered for a second before he hesitantly let go of it and shoved it in his pockets. You blushed a little before smiling at him. "Thanks," you said, rubbing the back of your head again. "I wasn't paying attention." Sans laughed, but it seemed a little more reserved this time. You heard him say something under his breath, but couldn't make it out. You decided to ignore it as Frisk was pulling on your sweater, letting you know the cake was ready to put in the oven.

Sans did the honours while you turned on a movie for Frisk to watch while everyone waited. When their favourite character came on, they got super excited and started dancing with them. To your surprise, they were quite accurate to the movements, you kind of wished you could record how adorable it was. You walked back in to the kitchen to see Sans putting stuff away, and you grabbed a few towels and started to clean the batter up from Frisks' previous cooking attempt. He noticed you, but didn't say anything to you. You both cleaned in silence for a little while. You worried slightly. Sans didn't seem to be the cleaning type, so his doing this felt like it was a little out of character, let alone for him to not have made comment or a pun since before the last time you had texted him. It felt a little off. Not at all like the last time you were together. You didn't like this at all, but didn't know how to say it, or how to bring it up to him.

Neither said a word unless they were talking with Frisk around. When it came time for the cake to be taken out and cool, Frisk pushed you both out of the kitchen and told you they wanted to decorate it themselves, and it was a surprise! You both sighed and nodded, leaving them alone in the kitchen. Sans sat on the chair closest to the television, and you were still standing around. Noticing his smile was actually gone for once, you decided now was as good of a time as any to see if you could muster the courage to ask him what was wrong. You sat on the side of the sofa that was closest to him and put you feet on it, wrapping your hands around your knees and then laying your head on them. "Hey, Sans..." you began, resisting the urge to look away. "Do you mind if I... Can I ask you something?"

When he looked over at you, for a brief second he looked irritated. Or, maybe it was sad rather than irritated, like he had a lot on his mind. Catching him self suddenly he returned the smile to his face before answering you. "yeah, of course." he said, turning around in his chair and facing you, his head now on his hand and his eyes staring at you. "what's on your mind?" You inhaled deeply, a little nervous. But, you were his friend, and this is what friends did; friends made sure you were okay when they felt worried for you, and friends were strong for you when you needed it. You were Sans' friend, so you had to say something to him to make sure he was okay. Looking over at him again, you spoke in a quiet voice. "Sans... Are..." you paused. "Are you okay? Like, are you... Mentally okay?"

You started speaking quickly trying to clear up the meaning of what you said. "I mean!" you ran your fingers through your hair trying to think as fast as you could which words would correctly say what you were meaning. "Lately you've seemed really sad, and like you're not _really_ enjoying anything, and..." You tried to calm yourself down a little. "And I'm sort of worried about you... Like I said, I don't... I don't like to see you sad. You deserve to be happy, so..." You stopped talking when you looked up at Sans and noticed his eyes were closed, and his mouth was in a slightly down-turned position on his face. You felt like you'd said something that bothered him; maybe you were overstepping your bounds when you had just assumed you were both friends without asking if he really minded first.

"S-sorry!" you said quickly, hiding your face in your knees. "I didn't mean to bother you, I just-" you felt someone sit next to you that was too heavy to be Frisk. You felt Sans lean the side of his body against you and put his head on your shoulders. You didn't know how to react, or what to say, so you both just sat there in the quiet for a minute before you managed to squeak out his name. He made a noise to indicate he heard you, but you couldn't think of what to say, so you didn't reply. You noticed that he was breathing lightly, something you didn't remember last time. You felt like your heart should be going crazy, but it wasn't. It was still, and calm, and you felt like, were you able to touch it, it would feel warm and happy.  _This_ is what it had felt like with Sans last time. This is the feeling that you were missing.

Unfortunately, it was about that time that you heard a smack on the wall, prompting you both to look up and see Frisk standing in front of you. They motioned to you both and then waved their hand in front of their face to tell you both to close your eyes. You both sat comfortably on the sofa and then did as Frisk instructed to you. You felt a cold bowl hit your lap, and when Frisk clapped you both opened your eyes to see a bowl with cake and some ice cream, and some words. You looked up at Frisk, confused. All that was written on your piece was "now", you didn't really understand what that meant though. You looked over at Sans' piece to see what was on his, and it hit you; Sans was looking away embarrassed as ever with his cheeks a bright, deep blue.

Together, the cake slices said " _now kiss_ ".

You were so shocked, you really didn't know how to react. It was like someone knocked the breath out of you. You didn't want to react too harshly and imply to Sans you didn't like him, or that you were offended by the idea, and you didn't want to take too much liberty and assume that Sans would want to kiss you, anyway. You looked at Frisk and then took your index and middle finger and touched them to your thumb, then using only your index and thumb to make a U shape that you moved in front of your mouth a couple times. " **Not funny** ". Frisk scrunched their face up, but before they could sign anything to you Sans was over in front of them. You couldn't see their hand movements so you didn't really know what they were saying, but when Sans moved, Frisk looked a little irritated.

Frisk glanced up to you before looking away to the side. They made a fist and put it to their chest, rubbing it in a circle, before making a heart with their hands, the sign for you, as you remembered. " **Sorry, R** ", they signed. You didn't know what happened, but you figured Sans had scolded them. You felt bad for Frisk, and you didn't mean to get them in trouble; you also didn't want to ask what they said, since you figured if it was meant to be for you, he'd have said it out loud as he signed it. When Frisk looked up to you, you smiled at them and moved over to the middle of the sofa and patted the spot next to you for them to come sit down. They walked over like a sad puppy and gently sat next to you. You put your arm around Frisk and pulled them in to a side hug and pulled out your phone.

You typed a few words on it, and held it in front of Frisks' face, who refused to look up at it. They finally laughed and smiled.  
" _Don't worry, Frisk, I still love you. You cute little potato._ "

Frisk wrapped their arms around you tightly and refused to let go. You smiled and rubbed Frisk head as they snuggled in to you. You looked over at Sans who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, a vacant expression on his face. You called his name and he looked up at you. You told him to come sit over on the sofa with you and Frisk, you were both  _bonely_ without him. Even though you'd used that pun already, it seemed to make him sort of smile. He lifted himself off the wall and again plopped down next to you. You picked up the remote and flipped channels for a while, until you all found a comedy everyone seemed to enjoy. With Frisk still holding on to your waist, you put your feet back up on the sofa, and this time leaned on Sans yourself.

Although it seemed to catch him a little off guard he didn't make you move. After a little while, you've got so comfortable you drift off to sleep.

*

When you wake up, you're laying on the sofa with Frisk on the other end, both of you covered up with a large blanket. You look around to see where Sans is, and you see him just standing outside and looking up. You felt a sort of repetitiveness with this scene, but you weren't objecting too much. You moved slowly off the sofa as to not wake Frisk up. You walked up to the door and tapped on the glass, grabbing Sans' attention. "Mind if I join you?" you asked. He shook his head and opened the door for you, the cold wind hitting against your skin like leather. You shivered a bit, but tried to ignore it as you were a little embarrassed you didn't bring your coat with you before you went outside in the first place. Sans chuckled, seeming to notice how cold you were.

He took his heavy coat off and handed it to you. You tried to refuse it, but he insisted you take it, saying that skeletons don't get cold anyway. You smiled and thanked him, happily putting your arms in and snuggling yourself in to the fur-lined coat. You didn't know why he wore it if he didn't need to, but you figured it was the same reason anyone wore clothes they didn't need to: they just liked them. You looked over at Sans who had returned his gaze to the stars. Just like last time, this was the only moment where it seemed whatever was bothering him earlier was gone. You didn't want to ruin it, but you couldn't help yourself but ask.

"Sans, can you talk to me?" those words weren't exactly what you meant, and they certainly left your mouth in a lot harsher of a tone than you intended them to, but you weren't going to back down this time. "I mean, earlier, I could practically feel the sadness radiating off you, and with Frisk..." Your voice trailed off as you remembered the look on Frisks face, it hadn't been one you enjoyed seeing and you didn't want to see Sans like that again, either. "You don't seem like the type to get angry, at least not at Frisk..." You looked down, a sad look appearing on your face.

Sans was quiet for a moment. "... you're right." he said finally, sighing. "... i didn't mean to. i'm sorry." He shrugged and leaned against the wall to the side of the door, his hands in his pant pockets this time. "i don't know why i acted like that..." he closed his eyes "whatever it was..." He looked over at you apologetically and rubbed the side of his head. "i shouldn't have taken it out on frisk, or made you worry..." You shook your head, smiling at him. You didn't want him to feel bad for having emotions. "I'm sure Frisk forgives you, so, don't worry about that." you said, "I just..." you shrugged, blushing and looking at the ground, the coat rustling as you fidgeted with it. "I know we haven't known each other long, but, if you're sad please tell me so..."

You turned your back to him, your blushing getting a little worse. "I mean, even if I don't understand what you're talking about," you continued, balling up your fists, determined to finish your piece. "Even if I can't make you feel better, just... Tell me... So I can--" you were cut off by Sans saying your name. You turned around a little and looked at him, still leaning against the wall, his eyes looking at you with a certain seriousness to them. It was like whatever he was going to say was going to be serious. "are you busy tomorrow?" he asked. You shook your head no. You had to work, but you decided you could call in if you needed to. Keeping his focus, Sans continued. "would you want to check out something in the next town over with me?"

His question sort of confused you. All that intense staring just so he could ask you to go with him? You nodded and smiled at him as happily as you could and said you'd love to go. When you asked what kind of place it was, he wouldn't tell you. He just kept saying it was a surprise. You two, finally, started joking back and forth and everything felt right again. This was the Sans you missed. Relaxed and full of boney puns. You wanted to make sure, to the best of your abilities, he always had that smile on his face and that happiness in his voice. Giving one big laugh, Sans sighed happily and looked over at you, staring again.

"hey, would you do me a favour?" he asked. You nodded, and Sans extended his hand. When you saw it, you grabbed it instinctively. You moved it a little, feeling like you'd made a mistake in assuming he wanted to hold your hand, but he clasped his around yours firmly.  
"sorry, my hand's cold." he said, smirking. "you did commandeer my coat, after all." You laughed tugging on his hand again. "You gave it to me!" you complained, looking up at the sky for a second before back at him. "Besides, didn't you say skeletons don't get cold?"

Sans shrugged and pulled you towards him, letting go of your hand once you were close enough and wrapping it around your waist. You felt your heart beating faster again. "humour me." he said in a low voice, lifting his head up to look at the full night sky again. Sans didn't give any indication that he was going to be letting go of you. You hesitantly moved to relax your body on his a bit, your head slightly leaning against him a little. You were kind of embarrassed, but you didn't want to move. You began to think that, maybe, if you did date Sans, it wouldn't be all that bad.

You found yourself getting your hopes up that maybe he liked you after all... But you couldn't ask something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * So I wanted to do a giveaway type thing, but I'm not really sure what to do for it.  
> Would something like a writing or drawing giveaway be something you're interested?
> 
> * Let me know what you guys think on my blog (http://blizzardfrisk.tumblr.com/) or  
> by liking the post here (http://friskyblizzard.tumblr.com/post/133554994358) if you like the idea (:
> 
> * Thanks!


	9. Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a day with Sans c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter:  
> http://friskyblizzard.tumblr.com/post/133773773403/
> 
> 8 track for this chapter:  
> https://8tracks.com/blizzardfrisk/finally

You took a deep breath as you pinned your hair back in to a make-shift style. Hair was still not your thing.  
Looking in the mirror on your vanity set, you did a few different poses to see what your face looked like in different ways.  
You put your elbows on the flat surface and your chin in your hands. You felt kind of silly, you weren't going on a date,  
Sans had just wanted your company going someplace he probably hadn't really been before, that's not uncommon for drivers.  
Especially not monster ones, when travelling alone could be dangerous for them if they ran in to the wrong kind of humans.

You heard your phone's familiar message tone, and you quickly picked it up, checking to see who it was from. Sans, of course.  
Clicking on the little envelope, it pops open, and you read over it. Sans was letting you know he was on his way early because  
Undyne hadn't needed his car as long as she had thought she would. You replied with a " _can't wait ;)_ " but then corrected your  
smiley to a regular ":)" at the last moment out of embarrassment. You looked back in the mirror, making an ugly face this time.  
Sans wouldn't tell you where it was you were going, so  you didn't know what to wear. You felt like you were both under and  
over dressed and it was making you feel a little more anxious than was probably necessary. But you weren't making it easier.

Even though it wasn't a date, the idea of being alone with Sans was enough to make your heart start beating fast and hard.  
You stood up and moved to your full length mirror, looking over your outfit with a harsh and judgemental eye. Suddenly,  
you remember what this outfit reminded you of. White turtle neck, black skinny jeans, and a blue hoodie. You sighed and   
shook your head, now you had to change. Going like that would have been embarrassing, you felt, so you started to dig in  
your closet again. You figured you could wear a dress; it was kind of cold, but at least your clothes wouldn't resemble Sans'.

You pulled out a floral one piece that had a baby doll top, it had short sleeves so you put your favourite hoodie over it.  
Thinking for a moment, you also put on some grey tights and picked out a pair of comfortable shoes. It was better than nothing,  
you told yourself. You were never sure how to dress when you were going to be around Sans; you wanted to feel like you looked  
nice, but you always felt a little dissatisfied with how your outfits and such turned out. You figured that maybe you were holding  
your own standards a little high, but you couldn't really help yourself. You felt like you were 12 again, wanting to be pretty and  
look nice for the person you fancied at that time. You chuckled at yourself, but at least you were staring to be genuinely... Happy.

You heard your phone go off again and walked over to check it. Sans had messaged you to let you know he was outside of your house,  
and to come down when you were ready. You gripped your phone tightly before putting it in the pockets on your dress, grabbing your  
bag, and heading out. When you got outside you saw Sans leaning against his car, looking down at his phone. When he heard your door  
close, he looked up at you, a smile appearing on his face. You blushed and waved at him, pausing for a second before sort of quick  
walking towards him, trying in vain to control the amount of red your face actually turned. When you stood in front of him, you wanted to  
say hello, but it seems both of you had lost your words, so you both just blushed and rubbed the back of your head, unsure what to do.

Sans opened the door for you, and motioned for you to get in closing it behind you. Dropping your bag on the floor of the car, you pulled  
down the buckle across your chest. Sans got in the car a few seconds later, following suit and buckling up as well. You turn to him and smile.

"So," you finally say, "Are you going to tell me where we're going today?" You tucked a loose piece of hair behind your ear,  
trying not to stare at him in a harsh way. He shook his head as he pulled away from the side walk and began driving.  
  
"that'd ruin the fun," he said, his grin going a bit bigger on to his face. "but don't worry, i'm sure you'll like it." He rubbed the back of his head  
and avoided your direction for a moment. "you uh," he began, his cheek bones bluing, "you look nice, by the way." Your cheeks turned a bright  
red and your quickly looked down at the floor of the car, squeezing your legs together and tugging your dress down a little.

"T-thank you..." you replied to him, mumbling a little bit.

You hadn't really expected him to comment on how you were dressed, but, even though you were embarrassed you were glad he had. As much as you didn't like your confidence to rely on other people's opinion of you, it felt nice when you tried to dress nice for someone, for them to acknowledge that they liked it. Maybe it was that way for everyone, you weren't really sure, but either way it felt good. You looked up at Sans from the corner of your eyes, silent for a moment.

"Y-you..." you began, "you look really nice today, too..."

You saw Sans blush and tense up at the statement, and for a second you wondered if that had been the wrong thing to say, but it was true. He was looking pretty ace today. You blushed at your own thought of how nice he looked, and sort of scolded yourself for thinking of him that way. Lately you'd let yourself indulge a little more in the idea that you two could date someday, but you still felt it was rude to think of someone like that without their consent while they were right there next to you. You tried to tuck another, non-existent piece of hair behind your ear to help you control your blushing, but unfortunately it didn't help all that much. "s-so," Sans attempted to break the silence, his voice sounding a little shaken.

"how has your work been? got to have any fun?" It sounded like he was really interested, if not a little shy to ask you in person.

You shrugged. "It's been pretty slow..." you said, in a slightly complaining tone. "I mean, people come in, but..."  
you could feel yourself getting depressed at how your job was going. It actually kind of worried you.  
"Everyone's looking for name brand things, not what I'm trying to sell." You scrunched up your nose.  
"We really need to redo a lot of things if we want to marked to a younger crowd, but, they don't seem to really care that much."  
You looked over at Sans to see him occasionally glancing at you, waiting for you to finish your story. You blushed, realising you were  
probably just talking a lot about stuff he didn't really care about. "Ah, sorry." You apologised. "I realise this is kind of boring for you..."

Sans smiled and shook his head and smiled, but still kept his eyes on the road. "no, it's nothing like that." he insisted. He rubbed the back of his head before returning his hand to the wheel. "it's just, i've never had to do stuff like you, so when you talk about it, it sounds really stressful." He glanced over at you again. "actually, i kind of wonder how you manage it, with everything you deal with..." You turned towards the window with your hands on your cheek. You really weren't sure what to do.  
"n-not that i think you can't deal with it", he stammered, "i'm just impressed is all..."

"No, it's fine," you said, finally speaking up. "I know what you mean. It is kind of overwhelming, but..." you paused, trying to think of what words you should use next. "It's pretty fun, no matter how much I complain. I've worked worse jobs, so, I'm really thankful for this one." You leaned against the seat with your eyes closed. "I mean, it can be pretty scary, but, hearing people's stories and about their lives, I really enjoy it." You laughed, you guessed it was pretty silly, but it didn't feel that way anymore, talking to Sans about it. "I also really enjoyed my old cashier job for that reason."

You and Sans continued on for a little while; mostly it was you talking about your job, but occasionally Sans would chime in about something from his past and you'd have to resist the urge to pry for more information. You really wanted to hear about his past life, but you figured right now it still wasn't your place to be asking such personal questions. Once he talked about a restaurant in the Underground called Grillby's that he and Frisk would visit for food a lot, and how he missed going there with his friends, because even though monster food looked the same as human food, there was nothing on the surface quite like it yet. You wished there was an established monster restaurant you two could go to.

Sans started to sound a little sad at one point about everything in the Underground being gone, and you reached over to rub his boney back, giving him a smile when he looked over at you. He apologised for rambling, but you asked him to continue, saying you liked hearing about Grillby's. He told you that as far as he knew they were still open way down under, but going back there would be too difficult for him. You empathised about a place having too many memories for you to stand going in to again. Playing with some of your hair as he spoke, you realised you loved the way his voice got slightly higher pitched when he'd talk about something he was really excited about.

"we're almost there, by the way." Sans said, noticing that you'd checked your phone a couple times. It'd been at least an hour, but that wasn't it.  
"Oh, it's fine!" You said, trying to make him not feel rushed. "I was actually just texting a friend; I didn't mean to rush you."  
Actually, this car ride had with Sans had been really good, and you were having a lot of fun talking with him, but you'd got a text from Toriel that was getting under your skin. She'd asked if you were going with Sans today, and you told her you were, just that you didn't know where. She told you to be careful about going out, implying that she disapproved of you two being alone in a far away town. You decided to just ignore the text, and hope for the best while you were here.

A total of an hour and twenty minutes later, Sans' car pulled in to the car park of a large building. The place was crowded, but he managed to find a good spot for the car. He got out, and made it over to your door while you were still getting your stuff together. He opened it and outstretched his hand to help you out. Taking ahold of his hand made your heart flutter a bit, you hoped he couldn't hear your heart beating through your chest. The way he was smiling at you didn't help at all with maintaining your calm-cool-collected image you liked to portray. Once you were out of the car, you lingered a little on holding his hand, with both of you still smiling a little bit before he quickly released yours.

The emptiness your felt in your hands now was cold and harsh, and you didn't like it, but there was nothing you could do. You tucked your hands in to your hoodie and balled them in to fists to ignore the feeling. You followed him as he lead you through the sea of cars and through two double doors, stopping at a ticket stand. He got two tickets, and you found yourself wondering where you were, as you hadn't exactly paid attention. You couldn't really see any signs, and the doors to either side of the ticket counter were tinted dark. Sans touched your upper back to get your attention, and lead you through the doors, opening them for you.

When you looked around, you saw tanks full of fish and winding hallways filled with more displays. You looked around at everything, and how gorgeous everything was. You looked at Sans, more than a little surprised. "An aquarium?" you questioned, "Why here?"  
Sans shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "well, frisk said you loved places like this," he began, trying to figure out where to take his sentence. "and your city doesn't have one, so i thought you'd like to visit for a little bit..."

You blushed, Sans had gone out of his way to bring you to a place you'd really... Because there wasn't one in your area. You couldn't really understand why he'd do something like that for you, but you didn't want to worry about it yet. You'd figure it out later; for now, you were just going to spend time with him. You looked around and the jelly fish caught your eye. Running over them, you put your hands on the railing and glued your eyes to the tank, marvelling at how beautiful they were; it looked like they were made of lace and magic, and you loved them to bits. You looked over to Sans with wide eyes, like a child who'd just found out about candy stores. He came over and put his elbows on the railing, and you started rambling off facts about jelly fish like you only had five seconds to say all you could.

After a while of talking you looked over at Sans again to see him just staring at you, looking like he was fascinated with something. You blushed and your sentences trailed off to an end and you started to fidget with your fingers, feeling like maybe he was bewildered at how much you could talk about seemingly pointless things for ages without taking a break. Running your fingers through your hair, you apologised.

"Sorry... I was doing it again, wasn't I? Rambling..." you sighed. "I guess jelly fish aren't so interesting when you have stuff like magic."  
You felt a little silly getting excited over something that was probably boring compared to what Sans had seen with magic. At least you assumed, since he'd mentioned that almost all monsters in the underground could do magic to varying degrees and forms. To your surprise, Sans just smiled, keeping eye contact with you and shook his head. He lifted his arms from the railing and put them back in his coat pockets.

"actually i think it's pretty interesting." he said, "i mean, first, jellyfish are beautiful... and they're beautiful without magic..."  
His eyes tore from you to the tank. "if something can be this beautiful without it, then i don't think we could handle magical ones..." he paused before continuing his sentence. "like the beauty would be too much to handle..." he laughed and said something under his breath with a smile.  
" _probably why you don't need magic..._ "

You blushed. Even though you heard and understood what he said, it was like your mind couldn't really comprehend what he said or why he'd said it. When you looked at him, the blue in his cheeks and surprise in his eyes said he knew you'd heard him speak. You both turned your back to each other, Sans facing towards the tank. You took a couple steps away from him before inhaling deeply.

You were really tired of being anxious at what things did or didn't mean, and what mistakes you might make, and you weren't going to let them occupy you anymore. You turned around sharply and walked back next to Sans, who was leaning one arm on the railing again, looking embarrassed. Without warning, you grabbed his hand and held on to it tightly. You could feel him get surprised and look at you, but you'd already turned your head the opposite direction to avoid showing how badly you were blushing.

"J-just humour me, okay?" you said, your voice shaking. "Let's... Keep walking..."  
You started moving forward, gently tugging on his hand, and you felt him following behind you; slowing down just enough to be walking side-by-side with him. You couldn't bring yourself to look him in the eyes just yet, so you kept your face towards the ground. You were so embarrassed, but you felt happy too, in a way you hadn't really been before, not with anyone. It was a confusing feeling, to be completely honest, but you didn't hate it. While you were lost in your thoughts, you felt Sans gently bump in to your side, prompting you to look up. 

You saw the skeleton looking at you with bright blue cheeks. You almost grown accustomed to them being that shade, and you wondered if he was as used to seeing you blush as you were to him. You both just looked at each other a moment like you were going to say something, but neither of you did. You both broke eye contact again, but started walking a little closer to him. Suddenly all those stupid songs about loving someone made sense to you. Although you felt a little silly, you didn't once loosen your hand that had wrapped its self around Sans', the thought of it being empty again making your chest twist in pain.

You were in deep, but that was okay with you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to all the people who got excited when i mentioned the dress has pockets  
> shout out to all the people who get the title reference and can guess what show i just watched again
> 
> also i may or may not tear your hearts out in the next chapter...  
> I'm still deciding


	10. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally have a chat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Few things to say. First, sorry this is short; I just wanted to hurry up  
> and post it because I've been so busy, and I hate not updating for so long.
> 
> * Second, I do know where I want this to go, but I'm afraid it might be going  
> too fast, so after the **next** chapter, I'm going to write a few filler stories.
> 
> * I've also been considering writing the next chapter from Sans' POV.  
> Let me know after reading if you think it's a good idea! c:

You sigh, spraying the cleaning fluid on the glass and wiping it with a paper towel. Honestly the day had been so long and boring  
that you couldn't push away the stray day dreams that were constantly entering your mind. Your mind was aching to check your  
phone, to see if maybe you'd got a text from Sans (or even from Frisk) saying anything about what'd happened yesterday with Sans.  
You closed your eyes tightly, embarrassed from the memory of what you'd done. It seemed okay at the time, but the reality of how  
awkward and weird you sounded was starting to hit you, and you kind of wished you could have said something cooler.

You sigh as you let a small smile creep across your face at the thought of you both holding hands through the aquarium.  
The beating in your chest got faster as your hand recalled the feeling of Sans' gently gripping yours, like he was scared if he held  
too tightly you'd have ran away. You see your supervisor walk by and try to shake yourself out of it, walking behind the counter behind  
the small wall that hid your till; you pretend to be checking things on it, but pull out your phone instead. You just needed to see if  
there was anything new had happened, it would only take a second.

You frown as you see no notifications on the screen, feeling a small pain of disappointment. You just stared at your phone for a moment,  
you were tense, as if you were expecting something to happen any moment. Holding your breath you tap the new message icon, freezing  
at the empty text screen, picking your mind for something to say. Taking a deep breath you start typing and waiting.

\- What's upp (:

\- aren't you working?

\- Something like that...

\- haha, don't get yourself in trouble. what's up?

\- I'm boooored, Sans.  
\- No one's buying anything today.

\- heh, it's only a little until the holidays.  
\- you'll be rolling in sales in no time!

\- But for now I'm bored, broke, and hungry...

\- how much longer do you have?

\- An hour. Not too bad, I guess, but still.

You hear your supervisor call your name and your hurry to put you phone in your pocket, walking to stand in line of sight. You sigh and  
go over to her, curious what she needs. She hands some papers to you and asks you to put together an impulse display and set up some  
products they just got in, to which you smile and nod. At least you liked doing this; setting up displays just how you liked them was pretty  
fun, because you got to be as decorative as you liked and it made you feel good when people noticed all the hard work you put in. About  
thirty minutes later you stand back to look at the display with a big grin on your face, admiring your own work.

"not bad, kid."

You turn around to see Sans behind you, leaning on the counter with a slight smile on his face. You were surprised, you hadn't been expecting  
him to show up; you were happy to see him nonetheless, and smiled at him, waving a slight hello at him. You were kind of glad he was here.  
You tugged at your smock, trying to make yourself feel as presentable with all the decorations you hadn't used hanging off, on, and around you.  
"Oh, hey!" you said, feeling a little silly. "What are you doing here?"

Sans shrugged. He walked over, stopping next to you. It felt like he was a little nervous for some reason, and he wouldn't look you in the eyes.  
"i just thought you could use a little company." he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "figured we could go over to gloria's when you're off?"  
You smiled and nodded; coffee honestly sounded pretty good right now, and you couldn't wait to get your hands on a sleigh ride cookie chiller.  
"That'd be amazing!" you said, the relief obvious in your voice. "You can't imagine how much I need some caffeine after this day."  
"i bet so," he said, smiling but still not in your direction. "i'll just go on ahead and wait for you then. sound good?"  
You nodded and he took off, saying he'd see you in a few. You checked your phone again to see the time, just twenty more minutes.

Even though it was unplanned, you were honestly kind of excited that Sans was here and wanting to spend time with you. You felt like you two  
were in sort of a weird place, and the last thing you wanted was for things to be awkward whenever you were around each other. More than  
anything, at the very least, you wanted to be close friends, but, you'd finally come to terms that at the most, you'd kind of really like to date him  
a lot. You feel your face warming up at the thought and you tried to shake it off so you could focus for the last few minutes of your work day.

Twenty minutes later you hurriedly take your smock off and toss it in the cubby hole behind the wall, throwing on a striped black and red jumper,  
picking up your bag and darting out the door. Luckily your work is pretty close, and even with the traffic got there in a few minutes. You parked  
out front and got out of your car, taking a deep breath before you walked inside the coffee shop. You looked around and saw Sans sitting in the  
back of the room; it sort of surprised you that he wasn't sitting at the usual spot, but decided not to worry about it. You waved and motioned that  
it'd be just a second so you could get your coffee. You order your drink and sit down across from Sans after it's done, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"So, what's up?" you ask him with a smile, hoping to start a conversation. "How's your day been?" For some reason the air was kind of tense.  
"not bad," he said leaning back in his chair. "i was watching frisk until an hour or so ago, so, it was pretty entertaining." He finally looked at you.  
"Ah, really? What'd you guys do all day?" you asked, feeling relieved that he finally made eye contact. You brushed your fingers through your hair.  
"i guess really not much," he said chuckling, "we watched movies, and then i watched them text argue with alphys about mew mew kissy cutie 2."  
You laughed. It was sweet how passionate Alphys was about that show, but you still hadn't managed to actually watch it.

"by the way, uh..." Sans started, his voice sounding a little hesitant. "can i... can we talk about something?" You could see the blue tint his cheeks.  
You felt your throat go dry and your face turn different shades of red. You could only assume what it was he wanted to talk about. You nodded.  
"Yeah, sure." you say, your anxiousness pushing through the faux-calm you attempted. "What's on your mind?"  
He paused for a moment and stared at you intensely, seeming like he was trying to gather courage to say exactly what it was he was trying to.  
"i just... i just wanted to know..." he paused, but kept going. "i wanted to know what exactly we're doing here, you know? like..."

Sans leaned his elbow on the table and put his head in his hand, the look on his face turning from nervousness to a slightly frustrated one .  
"i mean, i really thought you were trying to amuse me before," he said, "i thought you were just too nice to reject me, but then yesterday..."  
You felt your body getting warm and yourself getting more anxious. You were so embarrassed you hoped you wouldn't cry in front of him.  
"yesterday... when you just... surprised me like that..." his own blush deepened. "so it made em wonder if i didn't imagine those signals i got..."  
His eyes kept darting around the room nervously, it looked like he was trying as hard as he could to finish spitting out his own sentence.  
"so i just want to know, directly," he continued, "in what way do you think of me? am i overthinking this whole thing, or... just..."

When he finally looked at you, you felt yourself tense up even more, like a jolt ran up your spine. It had been really hard to just sit there and  
listen to him ask his question, and now he expected you to respond to him. Despite trying to find words to say, or even to make yourself smile  
or laugh, you were frozen and couldn't move an inch. Your heart felt like it was going to burst out of your chest; even though he'd basically  
admitted he was in to you, part of your mind kept wondering if he was implying something else that you were too dim to understand, and didn't  
want to embarrass yourself. The silence was getting longer and the tension was getting heavier, it was almost unbearable to look him in the eyes.

Finally Sans chuckle broke the harsh quiet between them. He rubbed the back of his head and then put his hands on the table in front of him.  
"ah, sorry about that, kid." he said, his voice and his face both looking dejected. "i didn't mean to put you so publicly on the spot..."  
He sighed and slowly stood up from his seat, turning to look back at you with a fake looking smile that soon forced out a downhearted sentence.  
"listen," he began, "i really do get it. humans, monsters... it's not a thing. i don't wan to make this weird so... i'll leave and then we... you know..."  
Sans shrugged and then turned around as his smile fell. "we can pretend i never said anything. just go back to how it was... okay?"

He was walking away and gone before you could respond. You slid down in your seat and put your head in your hands; all you could do was  
continuously scold yourself, over and over again, for not saying something, not saying anything. Even if you had made a complete idiot of yourself, it would have been better than what you'd just made Sans feel with your silence. You felt warmth on your cheek, and touched it with your finger, noticing you were crying. You couldn't help yourself, you felt so terrible, you didn't know how to handle it in a public space like this.

You pulled out your headphones from your bag and plugged them in to your phone, playing music as loudly as it'd let you. All you wanted to do at this moment was drown out everything; the background noise, your thoughts, the feelings. You let yourself cry as quietly as you could, hoping it  would be over in a few minutes and you could leave without your face turned towards the ground. In the end you couldn't even do that, and walked out of the coffee shop with your face as red as could be, cursing your anxiety for once again making you screw up something important.

For now, all you could do was drive home slowly and sleep it off. At least you didn't have to go in tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I promise I didn't start out to end it like this, but...  
> well, we're here now, so let's just go with it.
> 
> * Also, I'm going to do my best to update frequently, but, unfortunately I had to buy some  
> essentials and my credit bills are a little out of my league, so I'm going to have to pick  
> up some extra hours at work.  
> * Also in relation, I'll do some cheap writing and drawing commissions! $5.00 to $10.00 each c:  
> Send me an ask if you're interested▶︎ http://blizzardfrisk.tumblr.com/ask/


	11. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild trigger warning: Depression?  
> Featuring Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT**  
> 2015/12/21  
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, everyone!
> 
> I work in Retail and Christmas is getting really close, followed by New Years, and pretty soon after that,   
> Valentines Day. So I'm working a ton, and I usually have only 1 day off a week lately, which I use to   
> spend with my family and friends; I've got the next chapter for The After and Another Soul written almost,  
> mostly I just write them little by little in my spare time (;-; )
> 
> Sorry again!

You laid curled up in a blanket on your bed with your head underneath it, the television was blaring in the background.  
The vibration from your phone could be felt, but you didn't really bother checking it. For the past couple of days Frisk had  
been rapidly texting your, trying to ask you what happened, why Sans was sad, why you wouldn't answer your phone... Even  
Toriel had called you once, but you hadn't answered that either. You couldn't bare the thought of talking about it just yet,  
and you were still trying to pretend it hadn't happened; your go-to way of dealing with things you found overwhelming.

After the third time your phone vibrated, you felt annoyed and reached from your haven to grab it. You clicked on the flashing  
message icon and opened it; eight total new messages, five from Frisk, two from Undyne. You didn't really have the energy to   
read the messages, but your phone wouldn't stop it's flashing and vibrating until the messages had at least been opened.

Frisk: R ? What happened ? Please tell me - 10:49 - previous day

Frisk: Sans won't answer his phone either - 14:15 - previous day

Frisk: He's acting sad around me but won't say anything - 13:05 - current day

Frisk: He keeps trying to distract me - 13:31 - current day

Frisk: Please tell me, I'm worried about you - 13:40 - current day

Undyne: You busy? This is Undyne, got your number from Frisk. - 14:45 - current day

Undyne: I need to talk to you. I'll be there in an hour, so don't go anywhere. - 15:28 - current day

You sighed, the last thing you wanted was company, and you really didn't want to talk about it either. Things were probably   
better this way anyway. You weren't any good at relationships and this would at least mean Sans wouldn't have to be bothered  
with you. You finally decided to get up and go to the kitchen, seeing if you could force food down your throat, but all you could  
bring yourself to do was look around without actually opening up any of the cupboards or the fridge. You realised you had no  
motivation to actually eat, let alone cook or take anything out anyway.

On your way back to your bed you glanced up at the clock on your wall, time seemed to have been escaping you the past couple  
days. It wasn't too late, only about fifteen past four. You instead walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa, listening to  
the echo of the television from your room and staring at the blank wall. You heard a knock on your door, but didn't get up to answer  
it; you didn't even have the energy to care that someone was there. Another knock. Another knock. But you didn't move.

Finally you heard a loud crash, and saw Undyne on the other side of the door. Walking through and standing in front of you with her  
hands on her hips and and irritated look on her face. She narrowed her eyes at you, obviously upset at your lack of acknowledgment  
of her presence. She stared for a moment before sighing and sitting down next to you on the sofa with a loud plop. She pulled you  
over to lean on her and patted your arm, trying to make you feel better. Finally she started talking.

"Listen R," she said, "I know you're feeling kind of down but, I'm gonna need you to tell me what happened." She looked down at you.  
"You and Sans suddenly acting weird, not answering your phone," she sighed, "You can't just expect us to not be worried about you."  
  
Your stomach twisted in knots. You didn't want to admit it out loud. That you caused a big misunderstanding, but then decided that  
it was probably best it'd happened. Honestly you didn't think Sans was really as sad as you were being told, since you didn't feel he was  
really missing out on much by not being with you, despite how much you really wanted to be with him; it hurt to even think about it.  
You opened your mouth to say something, but all that came out was a small squeak and tears formed in your eyes, falling down and  
staining your cheeks like a waterfall.

Undyne seemed surprised at your sudden crying and froze for a second, unsure what to do, before giving you a tight hug. She brushed  
her fingers through your hair and patted your head in an attempt to comfort you. She eventually moved her arm from around you and  
told you she was going to make some tea, and then you both could talk about it. You nodded through your tears and tried to gain control  
of your emotions while she fumbled around your kitchen. You kind of hoped she'd let you not talk about it, and you both could just sit in  
silence together for a little while. That's what you really wanted to do, but you knew Undyne wasn't the one to let things go just like that.

A little bit later your face was red and swollen from the crying, but you had finally run out of energy to cry. Undyne handed you a cup of tea  
and sat next to you again, but this time she faced you. You held the tea carefully as you manoeuvred yourself to face her as well. She warned  
you the tea was hot, but you sipped it anyway, surprised at how good she made tea. You both sat and drank for a little while before Undyne  
finally decided she'd waited long enough, and broke the silence again, running out of patience to hear the whole story.

"So, can you just tell me what happened, R?" she asked again, her voice sounding a little demanding. "Sometimes it helps to talk about things."

You hesitantly look up at her, trying to find where to even begin. It wasn't a long story, it was just hard for you to decide how to describe.  
"The day... Before yesterday..." you begin, your voice cracking slightly. "Sans and I, we... Met for coffee. He asked me how I... Felt..."  
Sniffling between your words, you could feel the pressure of tears welling up behind your eyes again. You sat your tea down on the table.  
"How I... Felt about him..." The words were strained in your throat, trying to hide. " I... Was so surprised... I tried... I couldn't... I just--"

"Look, I know this is hard." Undyne interrupted. "Talking about stuff like this isn't really easy, but you've just got to spit it out."  
She sighed and took a drink of her tea. "I'm not going to make fun of you or anything, so just say it."

You looked at her in silence for a moment before deciding she was right. There was really no way to fix anything if you didn't at least acknowledge there was a problem. You sighed and nodded, bringing your feet on to the sofa and making yourself as comfortable as you could.

"Since the night of the dinner party, I sort of... Started to... Like Sans a little..." you hid your face, finally admitting out loud how you felt.  
"At first it was just as a friend you know? But then... I started to like the idea of being with him all the time..." You felt your tears start again.  
You lifted your face and tried to wipe away the ones that had already escaped your eyes, and then noticed Undyne staring at you confused.

"Wait, what?" she said before you could continue. "You like him?" You couldn't make sense of the look on her face, and you just nodded a bit.  
Her face scrunched up and her previous look of irritation returned. "So... What exactly is the problem then?!" She exclaimed angrily.  
"If he said he likes you, and you like him, why are you both being so weird?! Why are you sitting here **crying** about that?!"

Undyne's sudden outburst caught you by surprise. Your mouth fell open but nothing happened and all you did was look at her in confusion  
for a moment before you finally snapped yourself out of it, your sadness taking a back seat for the first time since you were with Sans.

"Well, no, that's not it!" you protested. "I got scared, and I didn't say anything... So he thought I didn't like him and I just--"  
Before you could finish your sentence Undyne interrupted you, the amount of confusion about your actions in her voice still remaining the same.  
" **SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL HIM THE TRUTH?** " she asked, "I mean, just say 'hey Sans, let's date' and he'll make a pun and it'll be fine!"

You sank back in to your blanket and looked at the ground. "It's not that simple..." you squeaked, your voice reeking of your insecurities.  
"The backlash would be terrible... I don't want him to go through that..." You sighed. "He deserves to live an easy life, you know...?"  
Undyne looked at you like she wanted to scream. She stood up and crossed her arms, the look intensifying a bit, kind of scaring you.  
"That's..." she began. " **That's so stupid!** " She kept making hand gestures and odd sounds like she was thinking of what to say.

"R, you can't just decide that!" She screamed. "You can't just go around deciding what is or isn't best for people like that!"  
She sighed, obviously frustrated. "Whether you want to be with him or not, you owe it to him to be honest about how you feel, okay?"

You nodded silently. She was right and you knew that; you'd made promises to yourself in the past to never try to decide for yourself what others  
should or shouldn't have to deal with, but here you were, doing that very thing. You sat and listened to Undyne talk for a while before she calmed  
down and you both could finally talk normally. In the end she had to leave to get Alphys, but she hugged you first and apologised for being so  
loud and frightening to you. You told her you were grateful for it, and waved good bye to her as you closed the door.

You sat back on your sofa and picked up your phone, staring at the screen for a few minutes. You clicked on the new message button,  
the words you typed with your fingers struggling to be typed out. Finally, you finished and entered Sans a recipient.

\- Can we talk?  
\- Please?

You quietly stare at your phone for a few minutes, waiting for your phone to go off, but it doesn't. You lay back down on your sofa and let the  
sounds of the television take you over and lull you off to sleep for a bit, hoping you can get yourself out of this mess, and fix your relationship  
with Sans. Even if you couldn't reset everything, you could let Sans know it wasn't because of him. That's all that mattered.

*

You sit at Gloria's coffee shop, staring out the window. The feeling of being here alone was foreign to you by now, and even people watching  
was a bitter sweet hobby to you. Part of you couldn't bare to look over at the part of the coffee shop you two had been in, but the other part  
didn't want to do anything but look in that direction and imagine how that scene could have gone. You rub your aching head, still suffering  
from a headache that your still sporadic crying scenes gave you. You sipped your coffee and turned to look at your phone out of habit,  
clicking through your apps but not really paying attention to any of it.

It slightly startled you when your phone vibrated, a little thing popping up to show you Frisk had sent you a message. You sighed,  
slightly hoping it would have been Sans, even though you hadn't gotten a response from him in a week or so. You felt a really bad remembering  
that you hadn't responded to any of Frisk's messages, even after Undyne's visit. You click on it and the screen with their messages appeared,  
three of them showing up in a row.

\- I know you're still sad , but ...  
\- Can we please hang out tomorrow  
\- I really miss having you around ...

Suddenly you felt your heart hurt with guilt at how you'd been ignoring Frisk because you'd been so busy, and then because you couldn't   
get your life together. You didn't really feel up to a hang out session, but you didn't want to disappoint Frisk anymore than you had.  
You hesitantly text Frisk back that you'd love to, and asked what they had in mind for the day. A few moments later you got a response  
that they just wanted to hang around their house for a little bit, and have dinner with you and Toriel. You sighed; at least they didn't want  
to go anywhere, it was already taking enough out of you to go to work this past week.

You replied you'd be there about two in the afternoon, right after you got off, to which they just sent a "k" message. You weren't really  
looking forward to it, but you thought maybe hanging out with Frisk would take your mind of everything. Shifting in your seat you put in  
your headphones and play music while you finish drinking your coffee, waiting for your hour lunch to be over so you could go back to  
faking a smile while you tried to sell people stuff they didn't really need.

*

You park outside Toriel's house and get out of your car. You rubbed your arms through the jumper, feeling a bit cold. You walked up the  
familiar stairs and knocked on the door, a few seconds passing before you hear heavy foot steps coming towards you. Opening the door  
Toriel smiled at you and opened their arms, welcoming you with a gentle hug. She patted your shoulder and the look of empathy was all  
over her face. She motioned you in and asked if you wanted anything to drink, which you denied.

She pulled out her phone and looked to be typing something when you hear Frisk run down the stairs a few minutes later. Just like always,  
the throw their hands around your waist, but this time it seemed like they were grabbing a little harder. You returned their hug the best you  
could, a little thrown off by their strength. When they let go of you, they started pulling you towards the living room roughly. You were a bit  
confused, as they normally just would have signed something to you, but they didn't say anything about what was going on. Toriel followed  
you, and once you were in the living room, Frisk just ran out without a word. You looked at Toriel for an explanation.

Toriel looked from Frisks' direction back over to you, smiling as it seem she had some answers for your obviously puzzled expression.

"Ah, sorry about that." She said. "Frisk's just going to be a moment longer, but, by all means make yourself comfortable."  
For a moment you saw a nervous look cross her face as she left the room, stopping just before, and making a strange comment to you.  
"By the way," she began, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you, my child... Please take this to heart." With that, she was gone.

You sat on the sofa and pulled out your phone to pass time, tossing your bag on to the floor. You logged on to Facebook and it was  
pretty quiet, nothing interesting going on. You scroll through family's religious posts, friends posting about what fun they were having  
in far away counties and countries, someone posting about something they didn't really understand... The usual stuff. You clicked over  
to your own profile to see what it was you had last posted, since it'd been awhile since you'd last posted.

Your heart wretched seeing the last thing you had up were the photos with you and Sans with Frisk, and previously, all the silly photos  
you took with Sans at the cafe after you first met. Your hand felt your chest as you quickly closed the app. That bad feeling was back  
again. You thought of how much you wanted to fix everything, but not everything was fixable. You had texted Sans twice, but he  
apparently didn't want to talk, and hadn't replied. And that was okay, he had every right to not really want to talk to you. Though you  
couldn't stop wishing he would give you the chance to explain.

You looked at your phone's clock, seeing that about 30 minutes had passed with no sign of Frisk. You stood up, about to go see for  
yourself what was taking so long, but were interrupted by the sound of voices outside the door; you heard Toriel speaking and Frisk  
making irritated noises, and then, a familiar voice echoed in the house.

"frisk? wha-what are you doing?" it said, "i'm here, i'm here, you don't have to be so pushy..."

You leaned down to pick up your bag, and heard someone come through the door. As you stood back up and put the straps over   
your shoulder, you looked up, locking surprised eyes with Sans. You both stared at each other not really sure what to do or say.  
Sans stepped slightly forward before catching himself and stopping, placing his hands in his coat pockets and looking away from you.  
Dropping your bag from your shoulder, to your hand, and on to the floor you used all your strength to muster up some words. Any words.  
You weren't going to let a repeat of last time happen again.

"Sans?" you asked, the tone of your voice being very quiet and careful. "How... How are you?" You couldn't move your eyes away from him.  
He shrugged, not moving to look at you, but slightly switching up the way he stood, like he was using all his energy to remain still.  
"i'm great," he said, forcing a smile on his face before looking at you finally. "just been busy, i guess... h... how about you?"  
It seemed like he was forcing himself to make conversation, or like he'd rather not be here where you are. You felt your stomach tighten.  
"I'm... I fi-" you stopped mid sentence and sighed. "Sorry, I just... I want to be honest with you, Sans. Can we just talk? Please?"

Sans waved his hand and shook his head, his eyes closing. You felt like you were causing him more pain than anything, but you had to.  
"it's fine kid," he said, his smile wavering. "i'm not mad at you, i just need some time to... get things straightened out..."  
He backed up a little and then leaned on the wall, seeming to know Frisk wouldn't let him leave so quickly, no matter how much he wanted.  
"so... if you could just give me some time..." he spoke quietly, his next words seeming to pain him. "i'd really like to still be your friend..."

You couldn't take it, hearing him say that... In that voice, it hurt too much. You dug as deep as you could and hoped to find words.  
"Sans, please just listen!" you said, your voice a little louder than you meant it to be, but it got his attention on the same. He tried to say  
something, but you cut him off. "I... Last week, you surprised me, you know?" You took a deep breath. "I didn't know what to say, and then..."

You sat on the sofa with your hands clutched in your lap. "And then you left so quickly, I couldn't catch you..." You felt your voice wavering.  
"It's... I don't not like you... Because you're a monster..." you forced out, "To think you would believe I'm that shallow..."  
You shook your head and wiped away the tears that escaped with your arms. "I just... Didn't think you'd really care about someone like me..."  
Almost there, you just had to finish. "But I... Really..." you were crying a little bit harder, and your words slurred. "I want to..."

You took a deep breath and clenched your eyes as tight as you could, determined to get ahold of yourself and say it aloud. You stood up.  
"Sans, I just... I really, really like you..." you finally said, "And I really... Wanted you to know... That's how I truly felt about you... So..."

Before you could finish you felt Sans standing in front of you. You looked up and saw him, looking at you with an expression you hadn't  
seen before. It looked like a mix of relief, and... Happiness? You were going to ask him what was wrong, but he put his arms around you  
and hugged you tightly before you could say anything. This wasn't really the response you were expecting; after all this, you thought he'd  
be upset at you, and need time to think about forgiving you for putting him through that, or not telling him the truth but... This... Was better.

 As he hugged you, you could feel him smile. You returned his hug and made it as tight as you could. Finally, you said it out loud, and you  
said it to his face. You were able to tell him how you really felt, and he wasn't angry or upset with you. The relief you felt was indescribable,  
and the happiness that was flooding your emotions was almost too much to handle. You never wanted to let go of him, but you did.  
You had just a little more to say, and a few more questions to ask, yourself.

"Sans..." you said his name, and the blood rushed to your face. "I'm sorry... I didn't say anything earlier... I promise I wanted to..."  
He laughed and shook his head, that familiar blue tint showing on his cheeks; you forgot how much you missed that the past week.  
"i should have answered your texts..." he admitted, "but thinking that i'd been rejected, i just had to work through that..."  
You looked at Sans with a sudden embarrassed look. "I'm really sorry!" you repeated, "If I'd just spit it out, none of this would have--"

"calm down, kid." Sans said, placing his hand on your cheek. "how i reacted wasn't your fault, okay? i assumed, and didn't let you answer."  
He shoved his hands back in his pocket. "worst of all, i shouldn't have asked you like that." he stated. "i should have done things differently."  
Sans looked at you with a shy smile on his face. "but, i hope the past can be the past..." he began, he voice sounding nervous "can we try again?"  
The tone he had was unsure, like he didn't know how you were going to react. He took his hands out of his pocket, fidgeting nervously a little.

"i mean, we don't have to," he started, "if you feel differently now, i--"

You grabbed his hand and held it tightly, and looked up at him. Maybe you weren't good with words, but you were going to say them anyway.  
"I'm not very good at relationships," you said, taking a deep breath. "But if it's okay with you, I'd really like to give it a try..."  
The look on Sans' face was surprised at the least. You felt his hand tighten, and his expression change in to a relieved happy look. He laughed.  
"if it's okay with me?" he teased, "i should be saying that to you." His free hand was on his head as he half attempted to cover his own blush.

"what i mean to say kid, is," he looked back over to you. "i'd be really happy if we could give us a try..."

You smile the most authentic smile you've had in a week, and break away from Sans' hand to pull him back in to a tight hug, which he returned.  
"heh," you heard Sans say in a quiet voice. "i guess this makes me your skele-bae". You laugh and break away, giving him a play punch.  
"hey, watch it," he teases, "i am made of bones, you know..."He stumbles backwards and pretends to be hurt, but the faking goes over your head.  

You ask if he's okay in a worried voice, and he laughs and apologises to you for worrying you first thing in this new relationship.   
"don't worry about it," he insists. "i may be made of bones, but they're a little bit stronger than your human ones are, kid."  
Sans laughed and moved a little closer to you, putting his hands a little bit above the side of your waist. "let me show you."  
You felt your feet lift of the ground as he lifted you in the air with ease, smiling at you as the look of surprise swept over your face.

It took you a second but you got used to the feeling. You started laughing at how easily he'd been able to pick you up. He put you down after  
a moment and you noticed he was blushing. You couldn't help but blush yourself, as you looked down at your hands, noticing you were now  
fidgeting yourself. A second later the door opens, and you see Frisk poke their head in the room with a suspicious look on their face. Their eyes  
landed on you and Sans and they made two thumbs up and tilted their head, looking at you two as if they wanted an answer to their question.

You laughed and nodded, returning their thumbs up. " **Everything's okay.** " you implied. They smiled and turned to look outside of the door,  
and Toriel pushed it open further; Frisk ran in to the room, and Toriel entered slowly, looking a little guilty. She apologised, and admitted that  
Frisk set up the meeting, and also, she had been signing the entire conversation to Frisk through the door. At first you were embarrassed, but  
found it funny after a second. This whole thing definitely seemed like something Frisk would do.

You got down on your knees and opened your arms so that Frisk would know you wanted a hug. They didn't hesitate and ran to hug you, jumping  
up and down a little. You let go of them and tapped their should to make sure they were looking at you. Taking your hand to your chin and bringing it down in front of you, you mouthed your words to them. " **Thank you!** " Their smile got wider and they ran over to Toriel, signing as fast as they could manage.

Frisk ran off again, Toriel announced that dinner would be started in a couple hours, also, that Frisk was going to grab some movies to watch.  
You and Sans nodded smiling at her. As she left, you and Sans took a moment to calm down in the, this time kind silence. He went to turn on  
the television and get it set up for movies, and you sat on the sofa, updating your Facebook with a smiley face for a status. You got a few likes on  
it before Sans sat next to you and asked what you were doing. You told him you just felt like checking your stuff, and showed him the old photos  
you had saved; you laughed at how it felt like it was ages ago they were taken, rather than a couple months.

Sans pulled out his phone and told you to add his account, which you did. His photo was of a halloween decoration skeleton, which made you laugh.  
A few seconds later you got a relationship request from him. You laughed, even though you could see he was sort of embarrassed, and accepted  
the request. You shared the event update on your page and looked over at him with a goofy smile to see he was looking at you the same way.  
  
"Guess it's official," you said, "Skelebae."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all happy. I almost didn't resolve it in this chapter.  
>  _Be thankful_. Also, Reader x Sans is Facebook official now, HAHAHA
> 
> Story art:[click](https://41.media.tumblr.com/7de57c43d74f349194788ed45f25051b/tumblr_nyavt1HRJP1ul1xvwo2_540.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is an okay chapter, I actually have an idea of where I want this to go later.  
> But I thought this was a cute way for the reader and Toriel to meet, and for them to get in to the lives of our favourite group, you know?
> 
> Also Frisk being deaf/deafened is my #1 head canon and I will  
> sign myself in to oblivion to defend it forever.


End file.
